


Creatures of Habit

by SnowBlizzard



Series: Creatures of Habit [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Mental Instability, Overuse of italics, Strap in, That's why it's E rated, handjobs, i seriously can't tag, slight angst, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBlizzard/pseuds/SnowBlizzard
Summary: Craig lives pretty much his whole life by a schedule and it all drives Tweek to the brink of insanity.He can't understand why he's unhappy now that he's got the stability he's always wanted.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Creatures of Habit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025577
Comments: 70
Kudos: 190





	1. Like a guinea pig

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a project I've been working on for around two weeks at the moment. Right now I've got 4 chapter and a half written so that I can actually try to post once a week! 
> 
> All the love to my beta-reader, [Littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66) who helps keep my bilingual ass in check. 
> 
> One one thing though, if you're interested, I've made a discord server for my fanfics! You can join here: https://discord.gg/Uzvd9ay  
> Thank you to everyone who's reading my stuff, it means a lot. :D <3

Sometimes it unnerved Tweek, how inexpressive Craig was. Sometimes, late at night, Craig beside him sleeping soundly, he wondered if he really did feel anything. He told himself that of course he did, Craig was human after all. 

Craig had a routine, always had. Somehow, that hadn't changed when they started " _dating_ ". Tweek just now got pulled along, even if Tweek somehow made Craig break his week-to-week routine, Craig didn't seem to get distressed, _Tweek did_. He felt horrible breaking the extreme stability that Craig's life was, just to keep the town happy.

So Tweek adapted, picked up Craig's pattern himself. Tried not to forget anything, tried not to mess anything up, even when he had one of his episodes he tried to push it until it fell into a time that fit.

It was undoubtedly unhealthy to push his mental state further. It made his mind think that he should be panicked on Fridays between eight and nine PM. Even if he wasn't, the anxiety was still there, buzzing like a small flame low in his stomach, like he should be panicking, freaking out, even if he wasn't. 

Eventually he gave up on remembering and just made a schedule on his phone. It was scary, like he was bound by some invisible wall to do everything in order, it freaked him out. But liked Craig, loved him actually, so he tried his hardest to accommodate to how he lived, Craig was always there for him, so why shouldn't he be there for him too?

It made him feel less scared when he thought of Craig like a guinea pig, like Stripe. They had their habitat and didn't like it when it was time for change; they were creatures of habit. Craig was too, and Tweek could deal with it. Tweek wasn't sure if Craig even knew he went by a schedule, or if it was just programmed in his brain. They hadn't talked about it, so it wasn't like Tweek was about to bring it up after years.

**Monday  
**

Monday's were the second worst day of the week in terms of Craig's schedule. Craig would pick him up at his house around 7:15 with Clyde and Token already in the backseat. 

Clyde and Token would have a discussion, Craig occasionally piping in while Tweek drank half his thermos of coffee because of nerves.

His first period was ceramics with Butters, the only person he knew that also took ceramics. It was calming, like he had an inkling of control over himself, to choose what he made. Although he wasn't really any good, it still gave him a sense of freedom. He usually made vases or bowls, all of them uneven at the top but they worked. He gave most of them to his mom, who gracefully accepted with a smile, despite how awful they sometimes looked, and put them to good use. Butters was much better but he complimented Tweek anyway so that was nice.  
  
Second period was English with Clyde and Craig. They mostly had to stay quiet during it but as usual, _per schedule_ , Craig reached over and took his hand in his, letting their hands connect between their desks while the teacher talked about an essay Tweek probably wasn’t going to do.

Third period was free period. Tweek usually took a nap during this time, if he could since he usually had problems with sleeping. Craig either used it to do homework or browse Reddit. On Mondays, he would do his homework.

Fourth period was calculus, something which Tweek was obscenely bad at. Also the reason why everyone there was either a year or two younger than him. Craig was a fucking magician at math but Tweek couldn’t get his mind to focus long enough for him to solve any kind of problem, even with special help.

Fifth period was Tweek’s last (Craig’s second last) and it was simple enough. Tweek had to take biology since he hadn’t last year. He already knew a lot about the human body, from various therapists and the multiple doctor visits where they’ve talked in that soft, gross and fake voice while trying to explain what was wrong with him. It did him some good in school however and biology was a breeze, he didn’t even freak out over the tests as he did most other classes. Also, he kind of liked working with Bebe, since they sat next to each other and were usually grouped together. Yeah, biology was easily the best subject. He even easily understood the parts that were not about the human body. 

Then he waited for Craig’s lesson to be out for half an hour. Usually Tweek spent this time obsessing over gnomes or anything of the sort. But today he felt very… trapped. Because of this schedule and sure, he wanted to keep Craig happy, a lot. He didn’t really smile but it was quite easy to tell when he _wasn’t_ happy and following his schedule seemed to make him not unhappy, so Tweek wanted to. 

But he also wanted to do spontaneous things, drive to Denver to buy some off-brand bad movie just for the hell of it. Stability was nice, it was predictable and Tweek had always wanted predictability in his life, surprises freaked him out, but not with Craig. Craig didn’t freak him out (most of the time anyway), and he wanted to do things just because, no reason. Shit, he wanted to skip school when he felt bad, wanted to drive to Middle Park and sit atop the big hill there, watching the stars with Craig. He couldn’t, because they had a schedule and Tweek couldn’t just disrespect that when it’s how they’ve been living for years.

Ugh, it was all so complicated. He kind of wished that the Asian girls never drew that yaoi art of them, so they wouldn’t have to pretend anymore and could just go back to being normal friends. Tweek wouldn’t have to be dragged along with Craig’s stupid fucking schedule and they could just go their own ways. 

Something deep in Tweek’s mind reminded him that he wanted to be close to Craig. Closer than anyone. His head was starting to hurt, he needed coffee.

“Is he fucking dead?” He heard Clyde’s voice somewhere, he didn’t even realise that he’d closed his eyes.

“Tweek.” That was Craig, his flat voice. 

Tweek’s eyes flew open, sitting up. Man, when did he lie down? He was in the hallway, on some bench in the east corridor. 

“Yeah, he seems alive.” Token said, him and Clyde already getting on their way to Craig’s car. 

Craig just smiled warmly at him and all Tweek’s worries spread out, fleeting away like a scared cat. Like Craig’s smile chased them away. Tweek stood up, lacing his fingers together with Craig’s and walking towards his car. He had work on Mondays so that was less fun but it was okay, he couldn’t complain when his parents did actually pay him for it.

~~~~

Tweek had therapy meetings every Thursday. Before they were only every other week but he changed it to be weekly, to get into routine.

Dr. Alto was friendly and has been Tweek’s therapist for more than five years. Tweek’s a little off put by his eyes, they look too much like his dad’s and it’s kind of scary to look your dad in the eyes and tell him your darkest secrets. Dr. Alto, who wanted Tweek to call him Harris, didn’t seem to mind if Tweek didn’t want to look him in the eyes most of the time, just as long as he wasn’t keeping his head down constantly.

“Welcome back Tweek,” Dr. Alto smiled. It wasn’t as unsettling and fake as the other doctors and previous therapists had been so Tweek could mostly deal with it. He didn’t ever answer his welcomes despite that, never quite sure what the correct response would be. “Before we work on what we talked about last session, is there anything on your mind?”

Tweek took in a shuddering breath, nodding. 

Dr. Alto smiled warmly and if Tweek only focused on his mouth, it worked. He felt comforted. “What’s on your mind Tweek?”

“I’ve been feeling, uh, t-trapped I guess? Like my whole life is on a loop and I can’t stop it. Like every single week is the same over and over.”

Dr. Alto hummed, showing he was listening so Tweek could keep talking, but he didn’t. “We’ve talked about your issues with feeling trapped in the past, do you feel the same way as you did then?”

Tweek shook his head. “Back then it felt like- like, I don’t know man! It just felt like I couldn’t move, like I couldn’t think. All I wanted then was stability. A-And now I have it but.. But- _ugh_.” Sometimes Tweek wondered how his therapist could even make sense of what he was saying.

“You don’t feel happy?”

Tweek nodded, dragging his feet up slightly. His nervous tick now that he’s stopped biting his nails. “I- I think I want a mix of both. I want to do things, drive somewhere not within fifteen minutes of South Park." 

Dr. Alto nodded. "When did this feeling of being trapped start?"

"I think five months ago."

"Did something special happen back then?"

Tweek shook his head. Nothing had really happened, just that he fully got how much his life went around and around constantly. Tweek wasn't boring, people call him a lot of names but he's never heard someone say he was boring before. So it's weird he kind of thinks he is, maybe a little at least. "Not really, but uh, m-my boyfriend.."

"Craig, the fake boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, Craig." Tweek was breathing more heavily than usual. "He's the kind of guy who lives his whole life on a schedule and we've been together for what? Six years? I've just kind of adapted to it but, _god_ , I hate it. It makes me feel like one wrong move, one step outside of his schedule and I've messed up his whole week."

"And you feel pressured to be perfect?"

Tweek nodded again, drawing his legs up fully to his chest, feet on the couch. Dr. Alto never seemed to mind. "He's always there for me when I feel worried or I panic and I feel bad I can't do the same."

"So you try to repay him by picking up his habits?"

"Uh-huh."

"Have you ever discussed this with Craig?"

Tweek startled, "no way man! That's way too much pressure." Tweek wanted to rip his hair out. "I don't think he even knows he does it, lives by a habit, but it's driving me fucking crazy."

Dr. Alto nodded, "I've never met this Craig but from what you've previously told me, you guys care a lot about each other, despite only doing it for the town. You're very close and tell each other everything, I think you should talk to him."

Tweek made a weird, panicky, guttural noise. Dr. Alto had him do some breathing exercises after that to calm him down.

~~~~  
  


Tweek was in Craig's room, looking at Stripe. Trying to figure out how her brain worked. Craig was in the bathroom, the guy even went to the toilet at the same time every day. 

"Tell me Stripe," Stripe sat on Craig's bed sheet, munching on one of the sunflower seeds Tweek was feeding her. "How do you do it? Just stay in a cage day in and day out? How do you not go insane?"

Stripe made a peeping noise which Tweek understood probably meant, ' _give me more seeds you fucking giant_.' He complied, dropping another one by Stripe's feet. "You know him better than I do, how do you think he'd react?" 

Stripe made another noise, stopping the eating for a second before continuing. 

Tweek smiled. "You're probably right, Craig's such an understanding person, he'd probably just want the best for me and neglect himself, _again_." Tweek briefly wondered if maybe Craig had OCD and felt the need to organise his life. Tweek wasn't sure how he'd deal with it if that was the case. 

" _Ngh_ , I think I love him, Stripe." It just kinda slipped out. But now that it had, he noticed how true it was. He wasn't sure how he loved him, platonically or romantically but it was true. "Don't tell him that. I swear."

Stripe made a low peep. "Stripe, I will never feed you another sunflower seed in my life if you do." Stripe seemed to submit to the threat, done with eating and instead running up and clawing at Tweek's jeans, wanting to be picked up.

Tweek was always scared to hold her, afraid he'd drop her and Craig would come back to his guinea pig dead and never talk to him again. Tweek shuddered, deciding on placing her into his lap cross-legged lap instead. He pet her slowly, "you're a good confidant, Stripe."

"Seems like you're getting along." Tweek startled to the sound of Craig's voice, Stripe peeped unhappily at how Tweek shot into the air and jumped down from his lap onto the bed again.   
  
"Uh, yeah- Stripe's nice."  
  
Craig closed his bedroom door. "Uh-huh. Do you wanna put her back in her cage or should I do it?"  
  
" _Ngh_ , y-you do it." Craig shrugged, picking her up easily and putting her in her little cage. He put two seeds in with her and Stripe seemed happy with that. Craig closed the cage door. 

  
"C-Craig?" Tweek asked when Craig had just barely sat down on his bed. It was Saturday evening. Tweek liked this time, he and Craig were always alone, just talking or watching a movie. 

  
"Mhm?"

"I- I think- just- _argh_ , nevermind." 

"Tweek," Craig's flat, monotone voice said. Placing his hand on Tweek's thigh in a comforting way. "What is it, babe?"

Craig's pulling out the nicknames and it makes Tweek even more nervous. "D-Drop it." He's not ready to discuss it anymore.

Craig just sighs, grabbing Tweek’s hand. And giving it a little comforting squeeze. He seems to drop the topic and decides on cuddling instead, shifting so he's spooning Tweek from behind.

A few moments go by in silence. Despite the comforting position, the air is heavy and Tweek once again feels like he messed something up. 

Craig pats his arm under the covers. "You know you can talk to me right? That I won't judge or anything, right?"

Tweek nods, closing his eyes. He does know this. Despite his outward asshole-ish appearance, Craig is really thoughtful and sweet towards him, always being there when he needs him. He isn't sure if Craig saw or could feel the nod so he says "yeah."

Then they fall into silence again, it's not as tense but he knows Craig is thinking because he can feel how his eyebrows are furrowed against the back of his head, even if Craig thinks he can't.

Cuddling with your best friend should be awkward, it really should, but they're used to it now. Even small pecks when people are around. It's nice, even if it's meaningless. It makes Tweek's heart thump erratically against his chest but in a good way. Craig doesn't seem to get like that, his eyes just stay that permanent blue and his face never gives anything away. It's unnerving. It's also what makes so many girls throw themselves at him, the mysteriousness.

"Podcast?" Craig asks, disrupting his thoughts and making Tweek jump, only to be pulled back into position by Craig's arm around his waist.

" _Ngh_ , which one?"

"I don't care," Craig reaches for his phone on his bedside table, giving it to Tweek. "Here, you pick."

Tweek doesn't listen to podcasts a lot so he only knows a handful of them and all of the ones that he does know about, are conspiracy related. While Craig is nice enough to listen (or at least pretend, Tweek isn't sure if he's actually been listening) to Tweek talk about it, he doesn't think Craig would like that. 

He gives Craig back his phone, "I don't know any good ones."

Tweek shifts to his other side so that he's face-to-face with Craig, who has an eyebrow raised. "So put on a bad one."

"You won't like it," he warns. He knows one podcast that he sometimes listens too and isn't conspiracy related, but it's the most gay thing he knows. 

"Try me," Craig says like it's a simple thing.

Tweek smirks, the previous tense mood gone as the Craig throws the covers over them, despite the fact that it's quite warm. "You'll regret that." Tweek puts it on, it's unpopular and kind of a guilty pleasure of his. Both the podcast and the youtube channel.

He doesn't let Craig see what he's put on before lays the phone off to the side, a weird voice coming on.

" _Hi and welcome to the Kardasim Podcast. My name's Chloe Kardasim and these are my sisters, Kourtney and Kim."  
_

Craig just looks at him blankly. "Tweek, what the fuck? Do the Kardashians have a podcast?"

Tweek laughs lightly, he knows Craig won't judge him, even if he makes fun of him a little, so he's not really too scared. "This is the Kardasim Podcast. Get it right."

Craig just looks confused. 

Four and a half minutes later Craig's turned it off, saying he found the voices annoying and couldn't understand what was going on. 

"I told you you wouldn't like it."

"Was that like a parody of the Kardashians or some shit?"

"Yep."

"Fuck Tweek, that's so gay." But there's nothing mean about those words, infact, Craig's laughing, even if only slightly. Tweek joins in too.

~~~~

"Welcome back Tweek," Dr. Alto smiles at him. "Do you want to proceed with what we talked about last time or do you have something on your mind?"

Tweek shakes his head.

"Okay then, last time we talked about both you feeling trapped and healthy coping mechanisms. I'd like to ask you first and foremost if you've talked to Craig about it."

" _Ngh_ , no. I get so.. nervous. I don't usually feel that way around him but he does so much for me. Why can't I do this for him?"

"From what you've told me, you've accommodated to how Craig lives a lot, not just the routine thing." Tweek doesn't take the cue to talk. "You feel the need to be perfect for him and I think a lot of us feel that way around our partner, a need to not mess up. But it's normal for things to go wrong, sometimes things you can't even influence. I think you need to talk to him, or you could bring him next time and we could talk it out here if you'd like?"

Tweek stands up suddenly, "no!" He coughs, "I mean.. I-I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet." 

Dr. Alto hums, "that's perfectly reasonable. Shall we move onto healthy coping mechanisms?"

Tweek shakes his head.

"Do you want to talk more about Craig?"

Tweek nods.

"What's on your mind?"

Tweek thinks Dr. Alto does things and says things that can be considered not good from his past therapist but Tweek thinks they can go fuck themselves. Tweek likes him more than any of them and it feels less like an intense interview and more like a place where he can just openly talk. Dr. Alto has never called him weird, made a face when he's said something or anything of the sorts. "I think I like him. For real."

Dr. Alto is supportive as always and Tweek feels like this session helped him sort his feelings out more than usual. His mood is light when his dad picks him up on the drive home and it stays that way until morning.

~~~~

_Tweek: How would you feel about coming to a session with me?  
_

_Craig: A therapy session??  
_

_Craig: Why  
_

Tweek bites his lip, hoping he doesn't draw any blood.

_Tweek: I feel comfortable when youre around  
_

_Craig: I usually do my homework during that time  
_

Tweek groans in irritation.

_Tweek: Its a yes or no question  
_

_Craig: Okay  
_ _  
Tweek: YES OR NO???_

_Tweek: How r u not getting this  
_

_Craig: Bruh i said okay  
_

_Tweek: So your going  
_

_Craig: You're*  
_

_Craig: And yes  
_

_Tweek: You are so fucking annoying sometimes  
_

_Craig: Love u 2 babe <33  
_

Tweek feels a terrible mix of relief and irritation. Remind him why he's in love with Craig again? Oh yeah, when the guy's not being a shitbag, he's a pure angel. At least to Tweek. 

But conversations like these are pretty normal between them, especially during texting. 

He's happy that Craig agreed to go, not that he plans on telling Craig anything about the feelings of entrapment, but him being there might be really comforting.  
  


~~~~

Tweek brings his coffee mug to his lips, gulping down one third of it in one fell swoop. 

He's at Token's house as usual on Saturdays, at least in the middle of the day. Token's family has a huge home theatre so that's where the whole gang is right now, the sound of Tweek drinking his coffee and Clyde snacking on popcorn over the movie. 

It's some comedy that Clyde insisted they watch. It's not funny in the slightest. It's the kind of movie Kenny McCormick would enjoy and he has an actual reputation for liking trash humor flicks. 

Token's doing something on his phone and Tweek is trying to focus on anything but the large screen in front of him. The flashing colors give him headaches. His doctor tells him it would be best if he looked at screens for a maximum of two hours per day to avoid this but Tweek really doesn't want to. He wants to have movie marathons with his friends, wants to lay in his bed and watch mindless shows for hours on end. 

But he's really starting to get a pounding headache. He tries to distract himself with coffee but that doesn't seem to work and the mug's empty now anyway. 

Craig leans over the seat, whispering low enough into Tweek’s ear for only him to hear. "You okay?"

Tweek groans, answering way too loudly. "I-I don't know man! It feels like my head's about to pop off. Oh- oh god! What if my head pops off? I don't want it to pop off Craig! What if some wild dogs find it and eat it? Oh god, oh god, _oh god_!"

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Token and Clyde looking at him weirdly. Now that Tweek thinks about it, it might be the first time he freaks out like this infront of them, not that it's even close to one of his freakouts. 

But Craig takes him into his lap, rubbing his back and making low shushing noises in his ears. Suddenly Tweek feels like the guinea pig. "Shh honey, it's okay." Tweek knows, without even looking, that Clyde and Token are sitting wide eyed at how sweet Craig can be. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Tweek nods, trying to force his mushy brain to work despite the fact that he feels like it's being broken into two. "My head- the flashing lights _argh_! It hurts. I- I can't think!"

There's some harsher rubs on his back, "shh, shh Tweek, it'll be fine. Token has some meds." Then a much quieter, seemingly noticing how quiet they've been, Craig turns to Token. "Right?"

"Uh yeah, there's medicine in the cabinet in the bathroom."

Tweek actually feels like a child, freaking out over a headache but he's been so on edge lately, it's hard not to panic at any minor inconvenience. Life's been testing his patience but the thing is, he has none

"I'll, ngh, get it myself."

Craig raises an eyebrow, his eyes dull and still despite how worried he sounds. "You sure babe? That you’re calm enough?"

Tweek groans, "yes, Craig I'm not a baby. I can-" his head pounds particularly hard and he loses his wording for a moment. "I can walk to the bathroom by myself."

"You know I don't mind."

Tweek grits his teeth. "I'm not a child. Just- just let me go get them."

Craig nods, and Tweek feels his vision start to blur slightly. "Okay, okay Tweek but uh, tell me if you need any help or something."

"I don't need your help!" He snaps, followed by the sounds of him stomping out.

Clyde whistles. "Damn, that sure was something."

Craig reclines back in his chair, "shut up."


	2. Bloody Bathrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome to chapter two! Thank you all for reading, as always :D  
> Oh and that [Discord server](https://discord.gg/YwMzZ27) is still up, so don't be afraid to join! :) 
> 
> All the love to my beta-reader, [Littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66) who helps keep my bilingual ass in check.
> 
> Also, I'll try to post at least once every week, feel free to yell at me if I don't or forget (:

Tweek stumbles into the hallway, trying to think of if he's ever gotten blurry vision from a headache. No, no he hasn't he comes forward with.

His head pounds like a madman at an orgy, his hand on his forehead tightening until he feels it prick at his skin in slight pain. 

What's causing this? He took his meds, he's sure of it. This- this can't be because of some flashing lights. He finds the bathroom despite his vision just being a blurry of colors.

He doesn't realise he's panting until he looks at himself in the mirror. He's also just a blur of colors, blonde, beige, green. It's sickening. 

His hands grip onto the sink, fingers curling until one of his nails snap off. He doesn't understand, doesn't get what's going on. Why a few minutes ago he felt completely fine or, well, normal for Tweek, and now he's feeling like this. 

The labels on the pill bottles are a mess, he can't distinguish them, can't find the one he needs. He's not even sure which one of them that is. 

The blood from his broken nail smears onto a red blob onto almost all of the white bottles. He's frustrated, partially blind and his mind's going to explode if he doesn't fix this.

He feels like he's back at the worst period in his life, the time when his mom got sick. He feels just as helpless, just as panicky and finds himself just as unable to think. He bites his nail roughly, too far and too rough, now two of his fingers are bleeding out into the Black family bathroom. The nail flies off into the sink with the other one, only leaving behind small bits and sharp pieces accompanied by a large wound where his nail should be.

He's fine. He's gonna be fine, tries to tell himself all the stuff Craig does to calm him down but he can't understand. Can't think with his mind pounding like this. It pools together into frustration, he's unable to see anything as he takes out his phone, getting blood over the screen. He can't read anything, can only see the colors and guess.

He tries to speak before that, maybe something like a shout for help but his throat is dry. The phone buzzes and Tweek can't see. He can't fucking  _ see _ . He tries to text Craig but accidentally ends up texting what he thinks is his mom something along the lines of  _ 'gekp' _ . 

He realises that he also can't hear anything, there's a pounding in his ears and his balance feels unsteady. What the fuck is going on? 

Oh god, he's dying isn't he? He's gonna die right here, without doing anything that he wants to. 

This is unlike any episode or panic attack he's ever had. He thinks he's actually dying. He's hyperventilating in a fetal position on the white bath mat.

Then it's just.. over. Suddenly gone.

His vision clears up, his headache is gone and the drumming in his ears is gone too. He's still hyperventilating, not understanding what had just happened. His heart beats like it's never before and one of his fingers is still bleeding.

He looks around, blinking a few times to clear out the tears in his eyes. There's not much blood, but it's spread out. Most of it is in the sink and on the pill bottles but there's also some blood on the bathmat and his hoodie, it now probably being ruined. 

There's a knock on the door, Tweek didn't even know if he closed it. 

There's a harsher knock. Tweek just blinks, surprised at what has just occurred. He's never had a panic attack that bad and he doesn't even understand why it happened. The nail he bit off looks terrible, shards of the nail still hang onto where it grows out from, creating a weird, sharp teeth like pattern. 

The door opens and Craig just looks at him, looks at him with those unmoving eyes. The only thing that ever gives off an expression is his eyebrows and sometimes mouth. Tweek feels something clump together like a ball in his gut. He's just looking owlishly back at Craig. 

Craig's face is still as ever, nothing giving away any sign that he's just found his fake-boyfriend in his friend's bathroom with blood on his shirt, sitting on the floor in a fetal position and breathing heavily.

At least not until he breathes out a "jesus christ Tweek."

Tweek doesn't say anything, just continues staring because while Craig hasn't asked yet, he doesn't know either. Doesn't know what transpired here, doesn't get why he bit his nail off or why he pressed so hard against the sink that another one broke. He doesn't get it and  _ he's _ the one that  _ did _ it. He's embarrassed over his actions, shameful, even more so when he realises that Clyde and Token are coming to look at what's going on.

Clyde, who usually won't be quiet, isn't speaking. Neither is Token. Craig, seemingly snapping out of whatever trance he was in, turns to them. "I- uh, can you give us a few moments." Craig doesn't speak like that, it's weird hearing, unnatural. It reminds Tweek how bad he's fucked up.

His head hurts again but this time it's not unbearable pain, just a slow buzzing. His fingers suddenly hurt like a bitch, especially the one he bit the nail off. 

Craig closes the door and Tweek stops looking at him, putting his head down. ' _ You'll be okay, you'll be fine _ ' tries to remember how Craig has said it, but to no avail. 

"Tweek…” he can hear Craig swallow, the sound bouncing against the walls. "What happened?"

Tweek moves his head, trying to shake off the guilt, tears of shame working their way out. He's so fucked up, such a fucked up human. Craig's too good for him and Craig's an  _ asshole _ . There's an ugly hiccup sound from his throat. He should just go fucking sell drugs, it would suit him. He's twitchy enough already, half the town thinks he's on meth anyway so what's the point? What's the fucking point in keeping him around so he ruin everyone else’s life?

Craig sits down next to him, hands on his face like he doesn't know what to do either. "You were in here for 20 minutes."

20 minutes? It felt like three to Tweek. 

"Fuck, where did you hurt yourself?" Craig sounds so emotional that Tweek feels even more horrible. 

Tweek's exhausted from what he thinks is the worst panic attack he's ever had in his life, his headache slows until it's non-existent. His fingers still hurt like a bitch though, but not enough that he can't deal with it. He's breathing heavily as he forces out "I didn't hurt myself." But he's holding out his hand anyway.

"Dude!" Craig makes a face and for a moment he sounds weirdly like Stan. "You bit your nail off." Tweek wonders how he can tell, but he's too tired to ask, his body sweating despite all he's done is freak out. "Biting yourself is a form of self harm Tweek." 

Tweek's too tired to care about pretty much anything anymore as Craig puts a band-aid on his broken nail, even if it's not bleeding anymore. He uses a bandage to fix Tweek's nail that he bit off. It hurts. 

"You're gonna owe Token so much money for bloodying up his bathroom."

Tweek sighs, his body too tired to panic, which  _ never _ happens. "I'll pay for cleaning."

Craig shakes his head, "poor people."

Tweek doesn't laugh, doesn't even smile even though he knows that he finds that funny. He's tired, racked with guilt and shame, afraid of facing his friends again.

"They're not gonna be mad you know. They're worried, just like me. We're all worried about you Tweek."

Tweek waves a hand dismissively. He doesn't know what happens after that since he falls asleep.

~~~~

Tweek wakes up in a cold sweat, feeling gross and wondering why Craig’s not there. They always sleep at Craig’s house on Sundays.

Then he remembers yesterday and groans feeling ashamed both that it happened and that he just left Craig to deal with it. It forms a pit in his stomach that just gets even worse when he realises how he’s breaking Craig’s schedule.

He throws the covers over him, ready to not get out of bed until his mom physically forces him to. 

Tweek doesn’t fall asleep again, of course he doesn’t, because he doesn’t really sleep. His mouth is craving coffee from the withdrawal he feels but he’s determined to stay in bed, to not look anyone in the eyes ever again after that.

His mom brings him some coffee later that he gulps up in one fell swoop. She sits on his bed, petting his hair, which usually does wonders to calm Tweek down. It doesn’t help a lot at the moment, but it does help some.

“Craig told us what happened.” He swallows. “I know you’re probably really embarrassed right now.” Tweek looks down at his bandaged fingers. “But honey, you can’t just stay in bed all day.”

She grabs his cheeks and squeezes, “argh! Mom!” 

“Haha sorry, I couldn’t resist myself.” She takes her hands away. “But,” she puts her hand on his knee over the covers. “You should talk to them. When you’re ready of course. Craig seemed pretty freaked out when he dropped you off.” Tweek groans at the thought of making Craig, **_Craig_** of all people, panic. “They’re all worried for you Tweek, they all care about you.” She takes his hand as if to show she really means it, she pats it before letting it drop and standing up. “I’ll get you some more coffee, alright Hun?”

“... Okay mom.”

Tweek checks his phone while his mom is out getting coffee. He’s got a few texts from Craig and one from an unknown number. He reads the ones from Craig first, mostly because he wants to apologise. 

_ Craig: Dude youve been in the bathroom for like 15 min r u ok? _

Tweek bites his lip, the notification the got during that time must’ve been from Craig. 

_ Craig: Hey i had to leave but ill be back later to check up on u <3 _

_ Craig: You were still asleep when i dropped by so im sending this for when u wake uop _

_ Craig: Nobdys mad at u tweek were all just concerned for ur well being _

_ Craig: Feel better bebe <33 _

Tweek bites his lip harder, hoping he doesn’t draw any blood. He feels appreciated in the highest form, even when he bloodied up his friends bathroom because he was having a panic attack. Oh jesus, that sounds worse than it is. Or is it really bad? Tweek isn't sure. He feels bad for whoever has to clean it up though.

_ Tweek: Im sorry <33 for it all love u thanks 4 takin care of me <<33 _

He looks at the one from the unknown number. 

_ Unknown Number: Don't worry about the cost of cleaning. I'll take care of it, you just get better. Best of luck Tweek!  _

He saves the number as Token. It's weird that he hadn't had his number before, it just kinda never came up.

Tweek doesn't respond to that one more than with a quick thank you. 

His mom comes back with more coffee, which Tweek gulps down quickly. He's trying not to think about how much him and Craig have told each other they love each other lately. 

Tweek isn't sure if Craig means it, he hopes he does, he really hopes. 

Ah, fuck. Now he wants to see him. He's not thinking about the fact that he's actively breaking Craig's schedule, not at all.

_ Tweek: Can u come over _

_ Tweek: And bring stripe _

_ Craig: ???  _

_ Tweek: ??? _

_ Craig: Good point _

_ Craig: Ok be there in 10 _

Tweek smiles, getting into some clean clothes and trying to make his hair not so unruly.

He's in a weird mood. For the first time in what feels like forever he's slept more than 2 hours at once (he probably slept like 18 hours) and he feels light despite the heavy ball that's keeping it's place in the pit of his stomach. 

Craig does arrive with Stripe’s cage as promised. He knows the rodent doesn't like to be carried somewhere, but she's been here before. Besides, it looks like Craig's brought her food and Stripe seems to forget everything as soon as she sees food.

"Hey," Craig says, putting Stripe's cage down on Tweek's hastily made bed.

"Hi," Tweek waves awkwardly, despite the fact that Craig is about two steps away from him. 

He doesn't expect Craig to hug him, mostly because it seems weirdly timed, but he does. It takes Tweek a while to hug back. 

Craig is huffing like he's irritated into the side of Tweek's hair. Tweek thinks Craig might be feeling a bit bad, since this isn't normal Craig behaviour, at least not without a reason. He does what Craig always does to him when he's panicky, rubs his back slowly with one hand and trails the other into his hair to pet there. 

Craig's hat falls to the floor. Craig lets out a sigh, "what are you doing?" Tweek's hands still. 

"Uhm, I thought you might be upset…? So I was trying to calm you down." 

Craig huffs, letting go of the embrace and picking up his hat. On the bed, Stripe makes a peeping noise. "I'm not upset, you idiot. I was worrying my fucking ass off."

Tweek blinks. "Huh?"

"I find you in a bathroom having bitten off a nail and bleeding, having smeared blood in the bathroom. Then when I'm about to take you to a fucking doctor you pass out on me. How could I not be worried?"

Tweek looks down in shame again, mumbling. "I'm fine."

Craig sighs, grabbing his hands. It reminds Tweek of his mom for a second. "Physically? Maybe but mentally? No. Tweek, you're not okay." Craig's expression softens and he grabs Tweek's chin, forcing the blonde to look at him. "Don't give me the puppy eyes. I just care about you."

Tweek mumbles again, kicking his feet on his gray-ish carpet. "I know."

They cuddle in bed for the next hour, Stripe sitting on Craig's chest most of the time. 

~~~~

Tweek's shaking. He's shaking so badly. Why did he ask Craig to come? Why? 

It's thursday and that means it's time for therapy but Tweek had previously asked Craig to join him, just for comfort, even if he was used to therapy by now. He knows he’ll have to talk about it, if he doesn’t mention it, Craig will. And he’ll get put on heavier medication and he’ll be a walking zombie and-

“Is this the right place?” 

Tweek blinks rapidly, “huh?”

“Is this the place?”

Tweek looks out of the window, “oh, yeah.”

Craig finds a parking spot relatively quickly. Sitting in the waiting room with Craig is nerve wrecking, even more than when he was here for the first time. Craig grabs his hand while scrolling on his phone and that provides some comfort but Tweek’s still nervous. He’s shaking but Craig seems used to it, just giving his hand a small squeeze. 

The walk to Dr. Alto’s office is agonizingly slow, leaving Tweek with a stone in his gut and a bad feeling in his mouth, it feels like something will go wrong.

Dr. Alto seems surprised to see Craig. “Tweek, welcome back. Who’s this with you?”

Tweek wants to bite his nail, the nervous habit having come back in full force after he bit his nail off. There’s some annoying bandages in the way of the nail he wants to bite, so he can’t. “Ngh, this is Craig.” He sits down onto the couch in front of Dr. Alto’s desk. He makes a motion for Craig to sit next to him, which he does, crossing his arms like he’s uncomfortable.

“Ah, so this is Craig. Do you have anything in particular you want to discuss today, Tweek?” Tweek thinks this is a nod to his feeling trapped situation but he’s still scared of the possibility of Craig leaving him. Plus, if he ever does tell Craig he’d want to do it privately. 

He shakes his head. 

Craig nudges him, lowering his voice. “Yes you do.”

Tweek just blinks at him. 

“Saturday? Bathroom incident? Might be something peculiar,” Craig shrugs. 

Tweek sighs, “I uh,” he focuses his attention on Dr. Alto, purposefully avoiding his eyes. “I had a panic attack on Saturday.”

“How much are you okay with me mentioning around Craig?”

Tweek splunders for a moment. “Uhm,” he shifts his eyes to the side, eyeing Craig and trying to see if he’s gonna be offended or not. “Everything, uh e-except for what we talked about last session.”

Craig makes no sign that he’s alive, Tweek isn’t sure if that’s a good or bad reaction. Dr. Alto nods. “Well Tweek, we’ve talked about your numerous panic attacks in the past. Panic disorder can easily make panic attacks out of ‘thin air’ so to say, you did tell me however that the prozac was helping lessen them drastically.”

Craig squeezes his hand, Tweek’s unaware if this is because of what Dr. Alto is saying or if he noticed how shaky Tweek feels. Might be both actually. “It is, or it did but, argh, I don’t know what happened on Saturday.” Tweek wants to sink into the couch, he feels good letting Craig into his brain but at the same time, he’s scared, scared that it’ll be too much for Craig’s stable lifestyle to deal with the obviously unstable Tweek and that he’ll just up and leave. Unroot the seeds he’s planted in Tweek’s brain.

“What symptoms did you have during this panic attack?” Tweek doesn’t like this part, the one where he has to relive it, recount his steps. He usually avoids talking about things like this because of that reason but it was Craig that told him he should tell his therapist. 

“Uhm,” Tweek goes back, tries to think. “Migraines, blurry eyesight, hyperventilation and uh, I couldn’t hear anything except a loud pounding in my ears.”

Craig looks at him slightly surprised, Tweek doesn’t dare look at his face, just squeezes his hand and brings the other one up to bite on his nails. Craig pulls Tweek's hand away from his mouth almost on instinct.

Dr. Alto makes notes on this, “yes that sounds like a bad one.” He shoots an uncertain look towards Craig and it makes Tweek’s heart thump rapidly. “To be honest Tweek, I think you’re overwhelmed.”

Tweek looks up, “huh?”

“You seem awfully stressed lately and I think it’s pushed your mental physique as far as it can go. I  _ could  _ prescribe some heavier medication but- I honestly don’t think it’s necessary. Talking out your problems can be far more practical, even if they take a bit of guts to do. I’m here to help you every step of the way, but I think you do need to deal with the weight on your shoulders.”

Some, probably everyone, would say that Dr. Alto is a bad therapist. That he doesn’t follow the code, that he’s not what people need but Tweek would disagree. He doesn’t use as much fancy talk that makes Tweek feel stupid as the others, he doesn’t beat around the bush, he doesn’t look at Tweek like an underling, like a bag of money. His methods work for Tweek at least, so he likes him, even if others call it unorthodox. Despite all this, Tweek shakes his head, muttering. “That’s- That’s so much pressure.”

Craig takes this chance to snort a small laugh and for a few seconds, Tweek feels slightly offended, until he looks over and sees the small twitches at the corners of Craig’s mouth. “Sorry- sorry, it’s just… You haven’t said that in so long.”

Tweek feels his eyebrows furrow, despite the small smile threatening to break out, the whole mood of the room shifting. “I said it like last week.”

Craig shrugs, “yeah, well, not around me.”

Dr. Alto clears his throat and Tweek jumps high in the air, landing back on the soft surface of the couch. He needs to steal this couch, it’s too comfy. “Sorry to interrupt but I’d like to make the most of this hour.” Tweek nods, he doesn’t want to waste one of his meetings on talking to Craig, even if it is tempting. They can talk on the ride back to South Park. “I know it seems scary Tweek, that’s what I’m here for, talking through your fears.”

~~~~

The ride back is filled with light chatter and Tweek suddenly realises that the pit in his stomach is gone, that his instincts were wrong. Nothing went awry. His body is light when they stop at a Dunkin’ Donuts for coffee on the way home and Tweek feels a surge of confidence swell his body, leaving his mind with one thought.

“Craig?” He asks cautiously, tapping on the hot paper cup with his coffee in it. Craig’s a careful driver and he’s thankful for that, it gives him less anxiety than it does sitting in his parents or Token’s car. The hot cup burns his fingers slightly, but not enough for recoil. It heats up the bandage on his right pointer finger until it’s hot to the touch.

“Yeah?” Craig answers, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Why do you do it?”

Craig looks confused, Tweek usually loves any expression Craig makes, even if his eyes never change, just because it’s so unusual for him. But today it fills him with nerves, the nerve endings in hís body sparking and giving him small shocks. “Do what?”

Tweek sucks in a big breath, yes he’s nervous, but he also needs to do this, needs to feel better, wants to feel better. Wants to get it off his shoulders. “Live your life by a schedule.” 

Craig just looks even more confused. "I- what?"

Tweek doesn't repeat himself, his confidence mostly gone. He takes a sip out of his coffee and looks at the buildings flying by outside of the window.

"Tweek." Craig says, voice flat and serious. "Explain."

Tweek shakes his head, "it's stupid."

Craig makes a weird sound, one that Tweek can't tell what or why it came out. "You've been acting strange for weeks. Is this- your therapist said that you needed to talk some stuff out. Is this one of them?" Craig's eyes are still on the road and Tweek's thankful. It means he's not looking at him.

He doesn't feel like lying to Craig. "Yeah."

There's a hand over his thigh and Tweek jumps, letting out a squeak. The hand squeezes comfortingly, Craig's eyes remain on the road. "Then tell me what's wrong. Please honey?"

Tweek can't deny that, can't deny Craig when he shows so much emotion. "I feel trapped." It's weird, it feels sour coming out of his mouth and he doesn't like the way the words sound. They sounded fine when he told Dr. Alto but now… they just seem pathetic. 

Craig's eyes rip off the road in an instant, his hand leaves Tweek's thigh and he swears under his breath as he gets his focus on the road again. Tweek can hear him swallow harshly. "In our relationship?"

Tweek actually needs to think about that for a second. "Kinda..? I mean, ngh, I feel like I'm doing the same thing day in and day out and you do everything from week to week and it just feels like- ugh, I don't know man!" Tweek bites the nail of his right pinkie. 

Craig sighs, "stop that." Another sigh, "I don't understand."

Tweek scoffs, crossing his arms. The air around them tensing. Sometimes, Tweek has to remind himself that they're not a real couple. "Of course you don't."

He can see Craig's eyebrows draw together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tweek sighs, waving his hand in Craig's general direction. "Nothing- nothing, just forget this ever happened." He drinks the last of his coffee. 

The rest of the ride back home is tense.

~~~~

Tweek is hovering over the send button. It's tempting but it could also go wrong, so very wrong. It's ballzy, he'll give himself that. He thinks Dr. Alto was right, he's overwhelmed, he needs to get this out of the way so he can deal with his other shit.

He presses send, a pdf file is successfully sent straight to Craig's phone, one containing the weekly schedule he's noted down after getting sick of trying to remember it. He just hopes Craig will realise it and understand or break up with him. Then his other problem (the one about being in love with him) would also be gone. Wow, two birds with one stone.

It takes Tweek fourteen seconds of Craig not opening his text to get impatient. He strolls around the house, making a new pot of coffee even though he drank the last drops just a few minutes ago still, that's too long. Both of his parents are at the shop and Tweek was supposed to be there too but apparently they noticed his sour mood and let him off for the day (which really surprised him, that doesn't ever happen). 

When he gets upstairs to his room with a newly brewed cup of coffee, Craig has responded. 

Ah, well, "responded" is up for debate, but he has written back.

_ Craig: ???  _

_ Tweek: This is how you live every single week _

He feels a bit mean, like he's breaking some delicate part of Craig that he didn't even know he had himself. 

_ Craig: Wtf _

Tweek sits on his bed, cursing himself for not bringing up the entire pot so he could easily refill his coffee. 

_ Craig: Wtf its true _

_ Craig: Holy shit what _

_ Craig: Dyde no actually what _

_ Tweek: I'm sorry. _

Tweek feels like proper punctuation is appropriate.

_ Craig: Dotn apologise _

_ Craig: Im just so ??? _

_ Craig: Do i really never stray away from that _

Tweek swallows harshly, his throat dry despite the coffee he's shoveling down.

_ Tweek: I make you break it  _

_ Craig: Shit wait r u free rn _

_ Tweek: I guess _

_ Craig: Be there in 5 _

Tweek wastes three of those minutes panicking over what to say, wastes the last two trying to think of what Craig will say.

There's a knock on the door and Tweek opens it slowly. "Uh, hi."

"Hey."

Craig walks right in, he's been here more times than Tweek can count anyway. It's a second home to him in the same way Craig's house is a second home to Tweek.

Craig sat down on Tweek's couch, motioning for Tweek to sit next to him. Tweek does, shaking the whole couch with his twitching. 

"I had no clue I even did that." Craig started.

Tweek nodded, looking down at his lap. "You even go to the bathroom at the same time every day, it's unnerving."

Craig snorts, "you checked that? Creep."

Tweek gives a quick chuckle. 

"So, are you ready to talk to me about it now?"

Tweek nods again, "yeah, but it's gonna sound so irrational."

Craig puts a comforting hand over Tweek's. "I can handle irrational."

Craig fixes their hands so that they're intertwined and Tweek feels a wave of calm wash over him, a slow and nice ocean breeze of calmness. Even if he's in a situation he knows is stressful. 

"When we first got together, I didn't notice anything. But after a while, it was weird how methodically you would do things. You would always have plans every day and somehow it was always the same days of the week. I tried to adapt to it but I felt like one wrong move and your whole plan was ruined.  _ Your whole day was ruined _ . It made me nervous, always trying to keep in line with this- this schedule." Craig's eyebrows are furrowed in thought and his thumb is stroking over Tweek's hand. "But I couldn't remember it all, so I made a copy on my phone to keep track and it worked, it worked fine for a while. I was enjoying having the stability I've always wanted in life but then it felt like life just went around and around. I like stability, I crave stability but.. I think I need variation too."

"So that's why you were feeling trapped?" Tweek nods. 

Craig gives him a hug, it's sort of unexpected but Tweek melts into it quickly. 

"I'm sorry I never noticed." Craig says lowly.

Tweek takes the opportunity to nuzzle into Craig's neck. "Don't be. I tried to hide it. I just wanted to make you happy."

He can hear Craig's breath shudder for a short second and he's not sure what that means. "You do." There's a short, dry swallow in Craig's throat that Tweek can  _ hear _ . "Make me happy, I mean." 

Tweek feels his breath stutter, a wave of appreciation and love washing over him. He's not sure what to say, so he doesn't say anything.

Craig doesn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, some of you might've remembered that I said the story-line would change after chapter two, I mean that as that this particular story-line is mostly over. This fic will keep going, but I'm gonna be focusing on other things mostly, though this will still be mentioned and have a part in the story. It's just mostly to introduce the story, and oh boy, this is gonna be a long one.
> 
> Sorry for any confusion! That's totally my bad ):


	3. Fuck You Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3! :D I hope you all enjoy (:
> 
> If you want to join my discord click here: [Fanfic Server :D](https://discord.gg/YwMzZ27)
> 
> All the love to my beta-reader, [Littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66) who helps keep my bilingual ass in check.

Tweek’s always loved ceramics, like said before, it’s a powerplay. A small powerplay, but it feels nice to fully feel like he’s in control. Like his hands shape the objects in the ways he wants them, creating things that admittedly come out crooked and give him no more than average praise from his teacher, but Tweek likes it.

He likes that he has the class with Butters too. There’s not that many interested in making things out of clay and making pottery, but there are a few of them. Eight to be exact. He doesn’t know anyone except Butters. Actually he does know Annie but they haven’t spoken for years so it’s not like he’ll sit at her table. 

Butters knows a few people in the class but he still sits with Tweek every lesson, despite greeting everyone. Tweek mostly likes to keep to himself, though he usually answers when Butters talks to him. 

He’s thinking of making something for Craig. Something to celebrate their sixth year in a fake relationship. Tweek isn’t sure what Craig would like, so he makes one of the only things he knows how to: mugs. He outlines it with the clay-like material, the handle falling off way too many times for his liking. The top edge has a lot of ups and downs on it and it actually looks worse than Tweek’s usual projects. 

The handle falls off for the eleventh time and Tweek groans, smacking his head down onto the table. 

Butters looks over. “You doing alright there, fella?”

Tweek shakes his head. “I’m, ngh, trying to make a mug but the handle keeps falling off and the top won't smooth!” He’s frustrated, because now he’s actually trying. Normally, he wouldn’t give two shits if the thing turned out to be uneven or without a handle. His mom always said she liked them anyway. But now he’s really trying to get it to look at least presentable. Craig's been such a sweetheart lately (though he would probably never talk to him again if he told him that) and is trying to change his habits. Yesterday he took him out to just drive to Denver and rent some shitty movie South Park didn't have. Such an insignificant thing meant so much because Craig was truly changing his ways just to make Tweek happier. 

"You want some help?" Butters offers. Butters is weirdly good at this, every single thing he makes comes out smooth and the way he wanted. 

Tweek wants to say no, he's supposed to be making this for Craig. In its current state however, Craig would just get a pile of cooked claymix. So he says "Yes please," instead.

Butters nods, moving closer to examine the mug. Tweek looks at what Butter has been working on, what he knows will be small figures later on mock him from across the table. He takes a page out of Craig's book and flips them off while Butters' distracted. 

"Hmm.." Butters mumbles. "You don't have enough ceramic to hold the handles weight. Wait- here." Butters fixes it and suddenly it looks better than it ever would have. "As for the top, cup your hand around it and spin the platform it's on." 

Tweek isn't sure why it's called ceramics, they don't have those wheel things and just make things by hand. It really should just be called pottery. Tweek does what Butters instrucks, cupping his hand around the top and spinning the small microwave-like plate they have their clay on by hand.

Tweek might cheer a bit too loudly when it works. Butters helps him shape and put on the final touch, a big fuck you finger (Butters calls it vulgar and Tweek just laughs) molded outwards slightly from the cup, just to get a bit of texture. After a few tries they get it right, their clay-filled hands meeting in a rapid high-five. They're just lucky that their teacher is pretty cool and doesn't care if you talk or not. 

Now he just has to wait for Wednesday to roll around so he can paint and glaze it.

~~~~ 

When you live your life a certain way, it’s hard to change it. Tweek gets that, he understands that. It’s still frustrating how little Craig’s schedule has changed these past days.

He’s not stupid, he knows Craig won’t just change in an instant but the lack of progress is… frustrating. Very much so.

So he tries to influence it, starting with trying to get Craig to spend his free period a different way. Tweek didn’t like confrontation, so this seemed like the best choice. Normally Tweek tried to nap during this time, but this time he didn’t. 

“Hey, aren’t you gonna take a nap?”

Tweek shook his head. “I’m not tired.”

Craig shrugged and opened his laptop. Tuesday’s free period was for browsing Reddit. Tweek rolled his eyes.  
  
“ _Nghh-_ Craig, d-don’t you wanna do something?”

Craig just looked at him, blinking slowly. Tweek tried not to look him in the eyes–he loved Craig–but goddamn his eyes were scary. “Do something like what?”

Tweek twitches, not actually having thought of anything. “Uhm-” He shakes his thermos. There’s about a quarter left. “I-I want coffee!”

Craig just lifts an eyebrow, “so go get some? The coffee machine costs like fifty cents to use.”

Tweek shakes his head. “No,” oh Jesus he’s gonna sound like such a crybaby, “I want m-my coffee. _Ngh_ , that cafeteria shit tastes watery.” It really does, it tastes as if someone dropped a single crushed coffee bean into cucumber water.

Craig rolls his eyes, tearing his gaze away from the laptop in front of him. Tweek looks down. “I’m not gonna drive you home just so you can make coffee.”

“I’m not- gah!- saying you should drive me home, just to the coffeeshop or something? Craig, pleeease?” 

Craig rolls his eyes, standing up and closing his laptop with an exasperated sigh. “Let’s go, you little coffee addict.”

Tweek tries to keep his victory smile to himself.

“How come you didn’t have your backup thermos today?” Craig mumbles once they’re in his car. 

“Oh, I did.”

Craig raises an eyebrow, his mouth forming into a frown. “So how come you cried for me to take you home?”

“First of all, I didn’t cry. Secondly, you’d never have broken your schedule like this if I didn’t influence it.”

Craig just blinks rapidly, his eyes still on the road. “Huh,” There’s a small smirk on Craig lips, “you sly little-” it immediately falls, “wait, then why the fuck are we driving to your place?”

Tweek tries not to smile as he shrugs, drinking up the last of his thermos. “Because I need more coffee and my extra is at school.”

Craig looks genuinely impressed and maybe that’s why Tweek gets such a swell in the confidence area. 

~~~~

"Uhm, Clyde?"

Clyde looks up from his burger, his mouth still open and ready to take a bite. Tweek never really talks to Clyde specifically, or he doesn't really ever start the conversation. He doesn't really with anyone but Craig or his parents. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I could talk to you for a second? A-Alone." 

The whole lunch table is looking at him weirdly, Tweek doesn't really speak much during lunch and when he does, you guessed it, it's with Craig. 

Clyde gives a few, sharp and confused nods of his head. He plops down his burger onto the tray, it makes a disgusting squish sound, Tweek feels slightly grossed out by the sound.

As soon as they're out of the cafeteria Clyde starts asking. "Tweek, my man, my homie, what's up? Why'd you wanna talk to me?"

Tweek leads him into a secluded corner of the hall. Not many are walking about during lunch time, but he doesn't like thinking about someone listening in anyway. "I need to talk to you."

Clyde makes something between a snort and the most annoying sound you can imagine. "Uh yeah, no shit. That's pretty obvious."

Tweek's eyebrows furrow. His arms crossing. "Don't be a dick."

Clyde leans against some lockers. "Alright, sorry. What is it, my dearest Tweek?"

Tweek just rolls his eyes. Clyde's antics can be fun sometimes but right now he's a man on a mission.

"You're Craig's best friend." Tweek states, even though it's already very obvious.

Clyde looks slightly confused. Tweek has a problem with eyes but Clyde's… he likes Clyde's. They're big brown and very welcoming looking, so he doesn't have to purposefully avoid his eyes, which is nice. "Yep. That's me. Unless you count yourself."

Tweek wants to bite his nails. Mostly his right pointer finger, but his nail has just started to grow in again and Craig is making sure he doesn't fuck it up like he's fucked everything else up. "Uh-huh." He says instead of biting at the ugly, uneven nail that's growing in. "So does he, ngh, ever like, ah, talk about m-me?"

Clyde blinks, "dude. You're his boyfriend."

Tweek nods. Almost wants to add 'fake boyfriend,' But he bites his tongue to refrain. Clyde doesn't know and he doesn't need to know either. "So does he?"

Clyde makes a weird sound that Tweek can't quite put into words, shifting around against the lockers, arms still crossed. "Yep."

Tweek looks down, takes a breath, looks up hopefully, turning up the puppy-eyes to 200% and hoping this works. "What does he say about me?" 

Clyde seems stunned only for a few seconds. Then he smiles, "sorry dude, that's confidential. Bro-code and all that."

Tweek looks down, frowning. Tries _one_ more time. It's gonna physically hurt him to do this but the info is vital. He tries to make his face into a look of adoration, hoping he doesn't look like a total fool and god forbid anyone walk past at this moment. "Clyde…" he looks up at him, "have I ever told you how much I appreciate your friendship? How cool you are?" Things he knows Clyde needs to hear, things he knows is true (except maybe the cool part. Actually only the appreciation part of everything he's about to say is true.) but it just pains him to say aloud. "You're admirable. I look up to you."

Clyde looks stunned again before scowling. "Ha-ha very funny Tweek."

"I'm not kidding. I admire you Clyde, how you're not afraid to be yourself."

Clyde rubs the back of his neck, "shit. Really?"

Tweek nods, he's a good actor but he does feel kind of bad using Clyde like this. He'll have to treat him to some food later or something. "So please, tell me what Craig says."

Clyde sighs. "Shit. Nope, no amount of flattery will get me to break the bro-code."

Tweek sighs, sitting down onto the bench. "Fuck."

Clyde moves a lot, seeming uncomfortable. "Why do you need to know so badly anyway?"

Tweek bites his lip. He can tell the truth here without it seeming weird, if he just phrases it right. "I want to know what he thinks of me." Clyde might engage in more gossiping than 50% of the girls but he valued the 'bro-code' over everything, so Tweek wasn't too worried. But he's a little worried. 

Clyde gasped overdramatically, "you've been together for what? Five years-"

"Six next week." Tweek notes. 

"Right, do you really think after six years he would badmouth you to me?" Clyde has an eyebrow raised. His arms cross again. "I mean, he won't even tell me about your sex life."

Tweek dead-pans. "Clyde. Why did you ask about our sex life?"

Clyde falters, "I was curious okay?! You guys are so freaking weird opposites it's hard not to think about how you would-"

Tweek groans, "don't." He grits his teeth. 

Clyde waves a hand dismissively and Tweek's relieved that the discussion of his non-existent sex life is gone, not that he has any sexual drive anyway, the prozac takes care of that. "Anyway, I can't tell you what he says but he thinks the world of you Tweek." Tweek smiled slightly until something sparkles in Clyde's eyes, "and apparently you think the world of me."

Tweek scowls, watching Clyde's back as he goes into the cafeteria. Tweek decides to use this extra time (he wasn't eating anyway) to cram for his test the next period. 

~~~~

"So? What'd Tweek want? And is he even coming back?" Token asks, finishing up the last of his lunch. 

"I dunno if he's coming back. Might be trying to cram for the bio test." Clyde picks up his poor, neglected burger, taking a big bite. "As for what he wanted.." Clyde whistles lowly. "You're not gonna be happy." He looks directly at Craig. 

Craig just looks back, not a single trace of emotion in his face.

"Is he ever?" Token asks. "Really, what did he want?"

"Apparently…" Clyde stretches out the word, yawning and fake stretching. Token rolls his eyes. "Tweek really looks up to me."

Craig dead-pans, "really." It's not a question, but a statement.

"Yep. Told me he 'admires' me."

It was obvious nobody at the table believed him.

~~~~

Butters helps him paint it too. While he wants to do it himself, he knows it'll be better if he just trusts what Butters says. The mug turns out pretty okay. Tweek fulls it with water and gleams from the inside out when there's no dripping. 

The mug itself is so Craig that it's ridiculous. There's a large red circle on the front with a white hand flipping someone off in the circle. The hand itself pops out slightly and gives it some more dimension. Maybe the ring finger is a little uneven, but it's not the main piece, so Tweek's satisfied. 

He retrieves it by the end of the school day, both the paint and the overlaying glaze is now dry and Tweek stuffs it in his backpack with a few pieces of bubble wrap the teacher gave to him, so it won't break during the ride home. 

~~~~

"Craiiiiig," Clyde whines but Craig only flips him off. "You only like shitty movies."

"You're one to talk," Token counters. 

Tweek didn't think this would be how they would be spending their sixth anniversary but he really doesn't wanna complain. They've never really celebrated an anniversary before so he doesn't know why he thought today would be any different. Thing is, Tweek can only watch about one and a half movies per day until his brain starts to pound so he can't even watch this one, just has to look down at where his stupid comic book lies and try to focus on that.

Clyde's pouting about Craig's movie choice. Some thriller that Tweek has zero interest in playing. The funny thing is, Tweek knows that Craig doesn't either. Well, okay, he likes these movies, he can tolerate watching them but they're so far from his favourite genre. Craig likes artsy foreign films that he has to watch with subtitles on, he likes the overly cheesy and low budget self-made French ones that nobody really understands. But because Craig never says this (it was an accident Tweek found out anyway) nobody except him knows. Tweek can't understand why Craig's keeping it a secret. But he's not about to ask. He feels slightly pissy about the whole anniversary situation, even if he's aware it isn't Craig's fault. Like said, it's never been celebrated before, so why should it now? He doesn't even think Craig remembers. Besides, special occasions have never been accounted for in Craig’s schedule. 

Clyde huffs, "my movies are funny."

"They're not." Craig shrugs.

Clyde rolls his eyes. "Oh please Craig, you just hate on what you can't understand."

"Clyde," Token starts. "I mean this in the best way possible but fart jokes and douchebags being douchebags hasn't been funny for eight years."

"How dare you!" Clyde glares at him. 

Tweek's starting to feel his irritation build.  
  
“Clyde, just give up already. You’re at Kenny level of flicks.” Craig flips him off.

Clyde looks hurt, “you take that back!” he hisses at Craig.

Tweek feels the irritation bubble up inside him like a fizzy drink that’s being shook too much.

“You have your preference and I’m sorry but they’re really bad. Can’t we just-” Tweek cuts Token off.

"Can you all just shut the fuck up?!" It comes out fast and with a hissing tone, very aggressively and not the way he wanted it.

Clyde puts his hands up in surrender. "Woah Tweekers. Chill out." He puts his hand on Tweek's shoulder.

"Don't call me that and d-don't fucking touch me, man." He pulls Clyde's hand away, regretting that he ever gave the guy praise, even if 90% of it was fake.

"Jeez, so- _rry_." Clyde says, over exaggerated. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Craig's whispering in his ear after a few silent moments of movie watching and Tweek trying desperately to focus on his comic.

"Gah!" Tweek isn't sure if he should be honest or not. But he's a terrible liar. Good actor, terrible liar. "Yeah." He says and it's the truth. He's fine, just slightly annoyed.

"Oh, okay good. Just wanted to make sure." Craig lips are too close to his ears and it's making Tweek too flustered. It's only made worse by the fact that Craig then kisses his cheek. They don't kiss a lot, usually it's only for show when someone starts doubting their relationship but this was just Token and Clyde. 

Clyde catcalled them, even just for a simple cheek kiss.

Tweek flushed and tried to focus in his comic book for the rest of the movie. He was still slightly annoyed but he was more embarrassed than anything.

~~~~

Tweek is staring at the box at his feet. He stupidly wrapped it up, thinking Craig would remember their anniversary. He's biting his lip.

The clock on his nightstand reads 9:27 PM. He could just throw the mug away, give it to his mom, use it himself or.. he could walk over to Craig's house and give it to him.

He didn't wanna make a scene since he knew Craig forgot or just simply didn't care. It hurt slightly but as said, numerous times, they'd never celebrated before. 

Fuck this. He spent hours on this fucking mug, even with the help of Butters and he was gonna give it to Craig.

The stairs creaked as he walked down them. "Ngh, mom?" He tried to put on his sweetest voice. His dad would probably say yes also but his eyes were scary since they were so much like Dr. Alto's. Craig's were also really scary, but that was because of the emptiness in them.

"Yes sweetie?" Came her reply from the kitchen.

"C-Can I borrow the car?" Tweek could drive, not well, but he did have a license. He didn't trust himself with driving either but Craig lived close enough that it shouldn't be too bad. 

His mom hummed. "Are you sure, honey? Where are you going this late anyway?" Her eyes looked over at him from the kitchen table where she was playing solitaire. "Is it someone's birthday?" She asked, noticing the wrapped present in his hands. 

Tweek shook his head, "n-no. It's uhm- _oh god_! It's for C-Craig."

His mom gave him a knowing smile. "Alright honey. You know where the extra keys are. Don't crash out there, the roads are pretty icy now-a-days."

"Gah! Mom! I don't need to think about crashing!" 

His mom just chuckled. "Be back before sunrise! Your dad needs that car for work!" 

The drive there took a maximum of two minutes. Really, he could've walked but he didn't want to walk with the gift and it was already late.

Tricia opened the door. "Oh, hey Tweek."

"Hi Tricia. Is Craig home?"

Tricia popped the p on the word "yep," and moved aside so Tweek could enter. "Mom and dad aren't home just FYI." 

Tweek was slightly confused why she mentioned this but he nodded anyway. "Okay."

"Ooh, is that a gift?"

Tweek nodded, thankful when Tricia didn't say anything else.

Tweek walked up the stairs with the gift. It wasn't big, he could carry it with one hand, but he was so nervous about dropping it that he used both of them.

He knocked on Craig's door, getting a huff of annoyance in response. "Fuck off Tricia!" He shouted. 

From downstairs he could hear Tricia shout back, "no! You fuck off!"

Tweek knocked again. "It's not Tricia." He said. 

There was silence for a short while then footsteps and finally a door clicking both unlocked and open. "Tweek?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"Yeah, uh, hi." 

Craig snorted. Tweek noticed he looked slightly odd. His breath was heavy and his face had the slightest pink tint on it. 

Tweek hid the gift behind his back and he went into Craig's room. Something clicked in his head when he saw that Craig wasn't wearing any pants, just underwear and a shirt. Luckily (or maybe unluckily) Craig was turned with his back towards Tweek when he noticed. "Were you j-jacking off?" 

Craig gave a small grunt, of what? Tweek couldn't tell you. "Yeah."

"O-oh."

Craig shimmed into a pair or sweatpants that did _not_ conceal his semi-erection well. "Not that I mind, but why come over so suddenly?"

Tweek was puzzled for a moment, trying his hardest not to look at Craig's crotch area. "Oh right!" He took his hands away from his back, holding out the gift to Craig.

"What's this?" He said, accepting it but making no move on opening it.

Tweek's face was already red from the jacking off talk but now he was sweating with nerves as well. "H-Happy sixth anniversary Craig." 

Craig's lips twitched into a smile, looking from the gift to Tweek and back to the gift. "I didn't know we were celebrating this year." Craig slowly began to unwrap the weird snowflake wrapping that was the only one Tweek had. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's-" a hard swallow. "That's alright."

Craig looked at the bubblewrap in the cardboard box. Tweek had maybe used a little too much of it but he was really scared it would break. 

"I uhm, I made it myself." He said as Craig took up the mug, a flurry of bubble wrap now on his floor and half on his bed, where he was sitting. Tweek realised he hadn't closed the door yet, so he did that. 

Craig wasn't saying anything and it made Tweek nervous so he kept talking. "A-Actually, Butters helped a lot. But uh, I painted it myself. I know it's not the best but ugh- jesus christ say something Craig! I hate it when you do this!" Tweek was about to bite nervously on his newly fully grown out nail but stopped himself in the nick of time.

"Tweek," he put the mug carefully on his bedside table. Getting up he hugged Tweek, lowering his voice to a whisper. Tweek was thankful Craig's dick had gone soft, otherwise it'd have been pressed up against him and _jesus,_ he couldn’t even get into why that would be bad. "I love it."

Tweek smiled so hard he thought his cheeks might break. Snaking his arms back around Craig he asked for confirmation. "Really?"

"Yeah," Craig's eyes were closed against Tweek's shoulder. This might be the closest hug they've ever had. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

Tweek's heart was doing backflips. "Uhm, you could give me a cup of coffee?" He offered. It was meant as a joke but his caffeine addiction was actually kicking in. 

Craig snorted, "yeah just.." he trailed off and for the first time ever, over hundreds of cuddle sessions, he nuzzled Tweek's neck. 

Tweek forgot all about his caffeine addiction. 

Craig took in a large breath, getting out of Tweek's arms and grabbing the mug the twitchy blonde had made for him. He was on his way out of the room when Tweek, confused, asked "where are you going?"

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Getting coffee? C'mon." He took Tweek's hand, not giving the blonde the chance to say anything and just pulling him down the stairs and past Tricia into the kitchen.

He grabbed one of the few mugs that were reserved as Tweek's in his house. Craig seemed in a particularly good mood at the moment. The air around them was light along with the chatter as the coffee machine did its work. 

"Tweek," Craig said suddenly serious.

"Hmm?" Tweek answered, filling up both of their mugs. Tweek liked his coffee black but Craig usually liked vanilla cream and some sugar, though he’d never admit that fact.

"I love you." They'd said that a few times but this time felt so much more real than all the other ones, maybe it was because Craig's voice broke on 'you' or something else. It made Tweek's breath hitch. 

"I- I love you too."

When Tweek says Craig was in a good mood, he doesn't mean normal Craig 'good moods' where he's slightly nicer, no, right now he means that Craig was openly smiling and laughing and being so cheerful a small part of Tweek was actually worried. He'd never seen Craig like this and they'd been inseparable for six years.

Just as he was about to pick up his mug and take the first clunk of coffee, Craig came up from behind him, wrapping his arms around Tweek's middle.

Tweek jumped, squeaking, but he eventually melted into the embrace. That lasted until Craig started _lifting_. Tweek shrieked. "Craig! Craig put me down!" But Tweek wasn't actually too scared. He wasn't freaking out at least. 

"What? Don't like being carried?"

"Gah!" Was all of an answer Tweek was probably gonna give. "Nghh- Craig! Put me down." 

"Do you think if you laid extremely still I could spin you like one of those marching band sticks with the big white marshmallow like things on the ends?"

Tweek shrieked again. "Ah- no, no, no! Don't you fucking dare, Craig." He tried to be serious but small laughs snuck their way in. 

"Ah shit, here we go!" And suddenly Tweek's feet were slinging from side to side in the air. For a terrifying, short moment, he thought Craig might actually try to spin him around.

Instead Craig put him down onto the floor again, laughing that snorting laugh of his. 

"Aww~ you guys are so cute!" Tricia exclaimed from the kitchen doorway. She was holding up her phone while Craig scowled at her, letting go of Tweek. Tweek immediately misses the warmth. "I'm posting that."

"Like hell you are!" Craig exclaimed, his really good mood faltering slightly. 

Tricia laughed. "Just kidding. This is for my eyes only." She seemed to mull this over for a bit. "And Karen."

Craig slapped his forehead, dragging the hand slowly down his face. "Ugh, let's go."

Craig took his mug and Tweek took his as they walked up the stairs again. "You guys are really fucking cute!" Tricia called after them. Tweek blushed impossibly further. 

~~~~

Did Tweek ever say how much he loves biology? Because he does. A whole lot. What he doesn't like, however, is group projects. Much less presentations.

Clyde switched to advanced biology (which was surprising to say the least, not even Token or Kyle were here) and now they had to do a presentation on how genetics worked together.

"Yo," Clyde said as they pushed their desks together. Tweek had been hoping to group with Bebe but she was already with Red so that was a lost cause. Clyde wasn't a bad partner but he didn't understand Tweek's (admittedly) weird-ass boundaries. 

"How are we gonna do this?" Tweek ignored the greeting and went straight to it. He wanted this over and done with, he hated speaking in front of everyone with all his might. If he talked to Dr. Alto about it, he might be able to get a doctor's note though.

"I was thinking we should split the responsibilities right?"

Tweek nodded. 

That's how they ended up in Clyde's room later that evening, planning a basic structure for their presentation. It was surprising how well put Clyde actually was when it came to schoolwork. He might be a ditz but he's pretty good at some stuff.

"Ngh, oh god what time is it?" Tweek took his hands away from his laptop, biting the nail on his right pinkie, trying to not hurt his pointer finger again.

"About seven PM, why?"

"Oh fuck, I- I need coffee." 

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "Okay, calm down. I'll go turn on the ol' maker. Stay here." 

They had been working for hours on this, just trying to pump out the basic draft so they'd get done quickly. Tweek pulled out his phone, noticing he had a text from Craig from an hour ago.

_Craig: Hows studying w/ clyde goin_

_Craig: Does hr belong in advanced classes_

Tweek bit his bottom lip.

_Tweek: Hes good_

The reply was so immediate it almost scared him.

_Craig: No joke?_

_Tweek: Nope_

_Tweek: Hes a structured worker_

_Craig; Youre lying_

_Tweek: No bull, no shit_

_Craig: No fuckshit?_

_Tweek: No fuckshit._

_Craig: Clydes stupid tho_

_Tweek: Dude hes ur best driend snd hes not stupid hes just a lil ditzy at times_

_Tweek: Hes good at bio tho_

_Craig: Ah fuck there go my making fun of him_

_Tweek: Sad how will you live_

_Craig: I dont know tweek_

_Craig; Im dying without being able to make fun of clydr_

_Tweek: ??? Wtf no dont die_

_Tweek: Dude u cant die on me_

_Craig: Im not actually dying??_

_Tweek: Oh??_

_Craig: Glad to know your reaction to me dying would be 'no dont die lol'_

_Tweek: I didnt say that_

_Craig: Might as well_

_Tweek: Craifg no_

_Craig: Heart been broke too many times_

_Tweek: Craig cmon no_

_Craig: You killed me tweek_

_Craig: Death by boyfriend saying 'no dont die lol'_

_Tweek: Youre such a dick_

_Craig: Yep_

_Tweek: Asshole_

_Craig: I'd assume you have one aswell huh tweek?_

_Tweek: .. im going back to working nkw_

_Craig <//3 heart been broke so many times idk what to believe _

Tweek decided to ignore that. Craig was being a dumbass. A funny dumbass, but a dumbass nonetheless. 

Clyde returned with a cup of coffee and they went back to working. 

~~~~

"Are you and Craig really gay?"

Tweek dropped his pen onto Clyde's desk out of pure shock, it made a loud clattering sound. "W-What?" He stammered. They'd gone onto studying for different subjects, very surprisingly, Clyde was a good study-buddy. 

Clyde shrugged from his place on his own bed. "I'm not one to doubt my best bros but like, you guys never talk like Wendy and Stan or anything. I've never seen either one of you with a hickey either."

Tweek pulled on his hair, Craig was so much better at dealing with these kinds of things. "We've, gah! Kissed in front of you."

"Quick pecks yeah. But if you guys just don't like PDA, that's fine." 

"Mghh- I like PDA. Ugh." Tweek wasn't sure what to say. "I just don't want to makeout in front of so many people."

Clyde shrugged, "fair enough dude." 

Tweek had never been as relieved as he was when Clyde easily dropped the topic.

~~~~

"Craig."

"Hm?" Came the sleepy response from beside him. Tweek loved being in Craig's room. Mostly because he had a TV that they could easily use to watch movies on netflix or play games. They'd been watching one of the french artsy indie films Craig liked when he'd fallen asleep. Tweek usually didn't sleep but he'd still been up thinking. He didn't even watch the film, he didn't like those kinds of films. He just thought about what Clyde said.

"Tweek," Craig groaned, sleepy and not wanting to be woken up. "What is it?" Apparently Tweek was taking too much time answering. Craig was never especially patient or if you're unlucky, responsive, in the mornings. 

"Clyde asked me if we were really gay."

Craig sighed heavily into the pillow under his face. "Who cares what that dickhole says?"

Tweek ignored this. "He said-" a hard swallow. "He said that it was weird that neither of us have hickeys."

Craig just gave a heavier sigh, his voice ruff with sleep and eyes still closed. "Maybe we're just not sex addicts like him."

Tweek laughed easily before his face fell into a frown. "Craig."

"What." Craig was too tired for this, it was obvious. Still, Tweek persisted.

"I think we should, uhm, fake a hickey or something like that?"

Craig was now mumbling, halfway to sleep-land again. "Why the fuck would we do that?"

Tweek sighed, looking straight up at Craig's roof. There were plastic glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. The most sentimental thing Craig had probably ever told him was that he put a star there every time something really good happened to him. Tweek still isn't sure if he was joking or not, but he smiled at the memory. "So he won't doubt it?"

Craig's mumbling got worse, some content, sleepy sigh thrown in. "Who cares what that, mm, dickwad says?"

Tweek's eyebrows furrowed. "Uhm, we should?"

"Mmm.. yeah. Goodnight Tweekers."

"It's six PM." But Craig was already fast asleep.

~~~~

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Yep." Craig was probably trying to focus on his Spanish homework but here Tweek was, interrupting him with stupid questions again.

"How did it feel?"

"Tweek," Craig was raising an eyebrow at his homework and Tweek could barely see it. "We've kissed."

Tweek fidgets. "Yeah, but not like with tongue and that."

"You mean like French kissing?" Craig was looking at him now. Tweek nods. "It's just pretty much a more spitty version of normal kissing."

Tweek's nose scrunched up, "gross!"

Craig snorted. "Yeah, but I was like nine at the time. So it was just kinda gross. I think it'd feel different now."

Tweek nods. "Who were you kissing at nine?"

Craig snorts, presumably at the memory. "Wendy."

"Wendy?!"

"Yeah, she and Stan broke up and she said she'd never tried it. I was curious so we tried but it was- it was completely awful Tweek." He's now not only looking at Tweek, but he's also spun his chair around to where Tweek's sitting on his bed. "I'm assuming you're asking because you want to try it."

Ashamed but not fully realising the implications, Tweek looks down and nods. 

Then Craig's walking and sitting next to Tweek on the edge of the bed. "Alright, let's do it."

Tweek splutters, his whole face turning red. "Wha- no! I didn't _ngghh_ , with you?"

Craig lifts an eyebrow. "Uh yeah, I thought that was kind of a given."

Tweek splutters even more, moving up so his back's against the headrest. "Oh god! That’s way too much pressure.!" 

Craig's touches are usually calming and welcomed but Tweek's body does a big twitch as Craig puts his hand on the blonde's knee. "Tweek, there’s no pressure," there's a harsh swallow and Tweek watches the bob of his adams apple. "No, pressure okay? It’s just me." Craig speaks so gently that Tweek’s heart thumps more rapidly than ever.

"Ah, shit, okay. N-No pressure, ngh, j-just you. Just.. Craig." Tweek repeats.

"Good. If you don't like it, we could just stop alright?"

Tweek nods harshly, his body doing convulsions and he feels on the edge of breaking down. Despite that, the look in Craig's face is warm and welcoming and it calms him down some. 

They start out with a few simple pecks in a row, nothing they haven't done before. then it turns real as Tweek shifts so they're side by side, both of their legs hanging by the edge of Craig's bed. 

Tweek shrieks when he feels Craig's mouth open and his tongue touch his lips. Craig immediately pulls away, "no good?"

Tweek nods, then shakes his head, becoming confused about what the right answer for "it was good," is in head motions, so he just says that.

Craig gives him a brief smile before going back at it. Tweek opens his mouth this time as he feels Craig's tongue against his lips.

It's a weird sensation, wet definitely, but Tweek can't deny that there's something intoxicating about it. He can't deny either he would probably pop a boner right now if he wasn't on prozac and all of his sexual want was gone. 

He tries not to bite Craig's tongue as it enters his mouth, but he ends up nipping a few times. When Craig's exploring his bottom left teeth, Tweek can't deny how good this feels. He can't help the low groan that makes its way out of his throat, the sound becoming chipped as he tries to stop it before it's fully out. It's too high pitched to really be a groan but Tweek doesn't want to classify it as a moan.

Craig's still, frozen in place and Tweek's just breathing heavily with the guy's tongue in his mouth. Craig pulls away and Tweek bites his lip so as to not whine.

"Craig," he says, his voice is all weird. Woobly and uneven.

"Was that okay?" Craig asks, something akin to apprehension in his face. 

Tweek whines in embarrassment, nodding. He's so much more relaxed than he should be, considering the situation. He hides his burning face in his own hands.

Craig laughs lightly, taking his hands away from his face. "It was better than expected. I think Wendy was just a bad kisser."

There's a low buzzing in Tweek's stomach. He doesn't even listen to what Craig's saying, his ears pounding as he asks, "again?"

He catches the shocked expression on Craig's face but there's no hesitance as he reaches over with one hand and puts it on Tweek's cheeks softly. Their positions shift so that Tweek's under Craig, propped up on his elbows. Craig's other hand is keeping him up and so he doesn't fall on Tweek.

Right from the start this kiss is different, there's more pressure on Tweek's lips and Craig's tongue battles his, even if he doesn't answer at first, like it's a deathmatch. It all makes sparks fly behind Tweek's closed eyes. 

Craig lets out a groan as Tweek reaches up, slipping the chullo hat off. "Fuck…" it sounds weird, unusual. Craig's tone is really odd and when they pull apart a string of saliva connect their lips. Tweek sees the first ever change he's ever seen in Craig's eyes. The change actually makes him not as afraid of his eyes at the moment. Craig’s pupils are dilated and his eyes are slightly glazed over. 

Craig's _aroused_.

The thought both brings Tweek panic in massive waves and an unsettling calm. It doesn't even make sense but Tweek's pretty sure he hasn't made sense since he was five.

This time it's Tweek that pulls Craig back into it, using the hand on the back of his head and pulling him towards his lips. Craig lets out a noise of surprise, his balance faltering before he gets control over it again.

It's wet when Craig starts kissing his neck and maybe they're going too fast but fuck it because it all feels so incredibly _good_.

He's pretty sure his voice is too loud when Craig eagerly sucks on his neck, forming a red spot there that both of them know will form into a hickey.

They stay that way for what felt like _hours_. Kissing, making-out and blaming it all on curiosity.

Or more like Tweek was pretty sure that’s what Craig was doing. Tweek was aware of his feelings for the guy. But he was still pretty adamant he wasn't gay, even after he lied awake for hours in Craig's bed and just thought about it.

~~~~

“Ohh-hoo! Oh my god Tweek!" Clyde exclaims as soon as he sees Tweek walk down the basement stairs. He was laughing. "Looks like Craig really went to town on you, huh?" 

Craig flipped him off, setting up their game of ping pong. They all were in Craig's basement, preparing for some ping pong. 

Token chuckled too, "you do kinda… have a little something here." He used a finger and put it on his own neck.

"And like, everywhere! Damn." Clyde exclaimed. 

Tweek flushed, not saying anything except the small sounds associated with his twitching. He just used one hand to cover up his hickey filled neck. He hadn't even seen them, not used to looking himself in the mirror.

"Guys, just shut the fuck up." Craig growled. For most people it would sound like irritation but Tweek knew he was just embarrassed.

Clyde cooed, sitting on the basement couch where Tweek was already sitting. "Aww~ Craig, don't be shy. I think it's nice that you finally released all that pent up sexual frustration."

Craig rolled his eyes, "fuck you."

The first match was between Craig and Token. Tweek didn't really like to play, or he did but he was completely awful at it so he just usually stayed by the sidelines, instead listening and sometimes talking.

It was nice being around his friends, even if they did rip on him sometimes. It wasn't like Tweek didn't join in on ripping on one of them either. 

Despite him refusing to admit it, he knew Craig loved them too. 

"Woohoo! Fuck him up, Token!" Clyde roared as Token scored a point. Craig frowned and flipped him off.

"Yo Tweek."

"Gah! Oh jesus, what?" 

"You wanna make a bet?" 

Tweek almost bit his nails in nerves before he stopped himself. "W-what kind of bet?"

Clyde popped his lips, a playful smile on his lips. "Hoooow abouuuut…hmm." he dragged out the words and it all made Tweek nervous. He didn't know if it was just Clyde being a dumbass again or if it was something he knew Tweek would object to. "How about.. if Craig wins this game, I'll do, almost, whatever you want. But, if Token wins you have to tell me all the deets about your relationship."

Tweek gasped overdramatically, getting both Craig and Token to turn their heads. "Clyde, leave the poor guy alone." Is all anyone says to it, and it's Token. The game continues.

"I- I can't do that!" Tweek tries to keep his voice to a minimum. It seems to be low enough since neither Craig nor Token seem to be hearing.

"Aw, crap."

Then Tweek thinks harder about it. "Wait, if Craig wins, will you tell me what he says about me?"

This time Clyde gasps, but not nearly as loudly as Tweek did. "You mean break the bro-code? I could never!"

Tweek shrugs, trying to look nonchalant. "Too bad. Guess you don't wanna know about me and Craig then."

Clyde looks conflicted for a moment then he picks Tweek's hand up and shakes it. "You're on, you little negotiator."

Oddly, Tweek doesn't mind that Clyde touched him without asking first. Maybe he really is growing closer to the guy. Heh, it would be kind of funny if he stole Craig's place as his best friend.  
  
"G-great. _Nghh_." Tweek stammers, because he is actually very nervous about this bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, I also love hearing suggestion for one-shots or the like.


	4. A Bet's a Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome to chapter four! Thank you all for reading, as always :D  
> Oh and that [Discord server](https://discord.gg/YwMzZ27) is still up, so don't be afraid to join! :) 
> 
> All the love to my beta-reader, [Littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66) who might be one of the funniest people I know. :D

“Alright, you guys need to play three matches. Best out of three wins.” Clyde announced once Token won the first one.

Craig raised an eyebrow, putting the paddle down on his slightly old ping pong table. “What the fuck? Why?”

Tweek pulled lightly on Clyde’s arm, trying to signal that he should keep his mouth shut about the bet because if Craig lost… Then he’d either have to make up some fake stuff (Tweek’s an awful liar, so that probably won’t go too well) or he’d need to tell the half-truth. Both of these options would make Craig the opposite of happy. He doesn’t want that.

Thankfully, Clyde for once gets the memo. “I’ll give you five bucks if you win.” 

Craig rolls his eyes, “wow, a whole five bucks. Thanks.” Despite that he agrees to two more rounds with Token.

Tweek’s eyes fly back and forth, paying more attention to this game than he’s ever done to one of their matches. Hell, even when he himself plays (which isn’t often) he doesn’t pay this much attention. He bites his nails. The score is tied 9:9, and Tweek’s silently freaking out.

Why did he even agree to this? Shit, he’s gonna need to snake his way out of it. There’s no way that Clyde will let it go though.

Tweek cheers for what feels like the first time since they played superheroes at age ten. “Kick his ass, Craig!”

“I’m trying to!” He shouts back. It gives Tweek some sort of weird nostalgia but he doesn’t dwell on it. 

Craig wins the second match by the two points needed to both reach eleven and take out Token. “Hah! Sucker.” Craig smirks and Tweek finds it’s a really good look on him.

“It’s not over yet Craig!” Clyde shouts, it’s not even Token who’s trash-talking Craig at this point, the dude just wants to play ball. But Clyde’s dead-set on winning this bet.

“Guys, can we like, not be so hyped about this? It’s getting kind of ridiculous. I really just want to play table tennis.” Token, always the reasonable one. Too bad you can’t reason with Clyde, most of the time at least.

“Token, shut up and secure my five buckos.” 

“Buckos? What are you, five?” Even if he’s the ‘mom’ of the group, that doesn’t mean Token doesn’t take part in the ripping on others.

“Token, trust me. I need you to win this.”

“Wow, a whole five dollars. How important.” Craig rolls his eyes for what must be the fifteenth time.

“Shut up, fucker. Token, you’ve got the magic in you. Win this.”

“... Kick his ass Craig.” Tweek says at Clyde’s lame-ass comment. 

“On it.”

“Why the hell should I care about _your_ money, Clyde? Ugh, I’m only gonna win this because I don’t want to lose my table tennis master status.”

The next round starts, the final round. 

“Why’d you say you’ll give Craig money if you want him to lose?” Tweek tilts his head.

“It’s simple, Token doesn’t like betting because he feels like we’ll bet all our money away, so he’ll try to stop it. Craig’ll just get cocky and lose. Boom! Math.”

“I still don’t understand. Say you’ll pay Craig if he wins but hype up Token?”

“Tweek, oh dear sweet little Tweek-”

“-Don’t call me that-”

“You’ll understand when Tokens wins.” Clyde’s grinning confidently. 

Clyde’s (stupid) plan must’ve worked because Token wins with 9-7.

“Fuck yeah!” Clyde high fives Token excitedly.

“Ah shit, eh, whatever. You up next Tweek?” Craig asks as he sits down next to the twitchy blonde. 

Tweek tries to look casual, tries not to give away the fact that he’s gonna have to spill at least some of his guts out about their relationship to Clyde later. “Uh, no, I think I’ll just watch.”

Craig nods. “Cool, let those idiots play,” he motions over to where Token and Clyde are standing, chatting about something that they can’t totally hear, even if the basement is small.

Tweek chuckles, nervous for what’s to come.

~~~~

“Wait, Tweek, you’re not staying over tonight?” Craig asks as he’s about to go join Clyde and Token in Token’s car. 

He shakes his head, still nervous. “N-no, my parents want me at the shop early tomorrow.” Lies are _not_ his forte, but he hopes Craig buys it. 

Craig kisses him, even if there’s nobody around. It’s just a quick, soft peck but it makes Tweek melt like butter. “Alright, take care of yourself. And uh, if Thomas is working tomorrow, tell that fucker I want my money back.”

Tweek smiles, unsure. Of what? He couldn’t tell you. “Yeah, I’ll be sure to relay the message. Uh okay, bye. Love you!” And then he’s walking fast to Token’s car.

“Geez, what took you so long, slow-poke?” Clyde asks. 

“Shut up.” Tweek retorts. He catches a glimpse of himself in Token’s rearview mirror and gasps in horror at the hickeys lining his neck.

“We did warn you,” Token says, in a very unhelpful way.

He’s gonna need to borrow some of his mom’s make-up tomorrow, jesus. It’s a wonder his parents didn’t say or do anything more than an eyebrow raise when he left this morning. He also thanks god it’s not a school day.

He doesn't like lying to Craig, he knows he's a bad liar. But he just hopes Craig buys it for once so he can get this stupid bet done with and never bet on anything else ever again. 

When Token drops them off, asking why they're both going to Clyde's house, Clyde's quick on his feet to say that they've got work on their project to do. Token just shrugs and drives himself home. 

"So," Clyde turns around in his swirly chair, facing Tweek who's now awkwardly sitting on the edge of Clyde's bed. "Spill the beans." Clyde has this weird expression on his face. Suddenly very serious.

"Uhm," okay, Tweek _knows_ he can't lie about this. He's a bad liar and Clyde's way more perceptive than he seems. Half-truths, half-truths okay, what can he say? "What do you want to know?"

Clyde looks like he hadn't even considered the possibility. He quickly comes up with something to ask but Tweek interrupts him.

"Three questions. I'm not answering, argh, anymore than that."

Clyde nods. "Okay, I need to know because this is the first day that you or Craig has shown any kind of sign you're having sex… is Craig a virgin?"

Tweek jumps. "Wha- what the fuck? Why do you wanna know that?"

"To rip on him, duh."

Tweek frowns. "You can't tell Craig any of this."

Clyde waves his hand dismissively. "Oh please, I'll just tell him he told me while drunk."

"Craig doesn't get drunk though."

Clyde shrugs, "not around you, no." Before Tweek can even ask what he's talking about, Clyde brings back the bet. "So, is he?"

"No." Tweek tries. Fucking tries his hardest not to give away the lie.

Clyde sees right through it. "Wait shit, seriously? I was just kidding around but you guys haven't done it yet?"

_No because we're not an actual couple_. "N-no, I've just been, ugh, so nervous about it." Another half truth. If Tweek wasn't so anxious and also incapable of getting hard while on prozac, he'd have jumped Craig during that make-out session they had.

Clyde rubs his chin, deep in thought. "Interesting…"

Clyde's last two questions end up being just the stupidest things Tweek's ever heard. " _Does Craig enjoy hot or cold showers?_ " How the fuck is Tweek supposed to know? Why does Clyde want to know?

Sometimes Clyde acts really smart but then he'll turn around and the guy will be the biggest dumbass the universe has ever seen.

It made no sense really. Maybe he could add Clyde to the list of people that made no sense.

In the end, he was worried about this stupid bet for nothing. It's so in character for himself he actually gets annoyed.

~~~~

Tweek was really proud of Craig in the changes he was making. His schedule was mostly broken and the parts that were left, but Tweek didn’t mind that much. He didn’t want to dismantle it entirely either, just wanted to make sure there was some sort of spontaneity there. 

With small pushes from Tweek, Craig had begun to take initiative in inviting him out to do things at random. 

Craig’s mindset hasn’t changed completely, but that’s honestly fine. He didn’t expect it to, he knows that you can’t just change how someone’s thought their whole life in a month. But Craig does ask him to do random things, sometimes they’d skip lunch and drive to one of their houses and play with Stripe or watch some stupid TV-show before begrudingly making their way back to school. 

It wasn't even that big of a change from how his usual life was, but maybe it was the small changes that mattered. Maybe the small things that made him feel like his life went around and around in circles. 

He can’t change everything, he can’t change his classes or when he’s got work (unless he asks his parents, but he’d like to avoid their questioning), but he can influence what he and Craig does.  
  
So he does, or tries to, make sure they have a lot of variety in their lives. But sometimes he prefers stability too, so it's a compromise in a way, Craig follows what he's always known and Tweek tells him if he's beginning to feel trapped or anything of the sort. 

It makes him feel closer to Craig than ever before that they can talk about this so easily and that as soon as he reminds Craig, they find something to do they normally wouldn't, even if it's just a walk around the town in the cold. 

~~~~

"Welcome back Tweek," Dr. Alto smiles, "is there anything you'd like to talk about today?"

Tweek sighs. "Uh, yeah, there's a lot actually."

"That's okay, just take your time."

"Uhm, okay, so, _ngh_ , I made out with Craig." Tweek looks up, and just when Dr. Alto opens his mouth, he speaks again. "It felt really nice. But uh, it's made me think about my medicine a lot…"

"If I may ask, which of them?"

"T-the prozac. It's kind of killed my.." Tweek can't seem to find the words.

"Your sexual drive?"

Tweek nods. "Yeah, and I'm just wondering if I could, switch medicine or something? Try something that allows me to, yeah, no, you know what I mean." How Tweek manages to be embarrassed over talking about sex to his therapist that he's had for years now, is beyond him.

"We could look into some alternatives, yes, but it might take a while and a lot of them have other side effects. How would you feel about medicinal marijuana?"

Tweek splutters, jumping in the air, "weed?!" 

Dr. Alto gives him a smile and it calms Tweek down about 20%. " _Medical marijuana_. It's not strong enough to get high. Just enough to calm your nerves. As said, we can look at other alternatives, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Tweek shakes his head, "I'd like to avoid that, please."

Dr. Alto nods, understanding. "Alright."

~~~~

"Can you believe it, Craig?" Tweek's still wide eyed. 

"Believe what?" Craig asks from next to him. They're both currently cuddling on Tweek's bed on a Thursday evening. 

"I asked my therapist if I could exchange the prozac I take for anything and he suggested weed. _Weed_."

Craig snorts, "yeah, I heard you the first time. Did you take it?"

Tweek shakes his head. "No way man, that shit is scary."

Craig snorts again. "Why'd you wanna change anyway? Aren't the meds working?"

Tweek swallows harshly, not prepared for this question. "Aha, uhm, no, they’re totally not."

Craig frowns, moving closer to the blonde under the covers. "You're lying." He states simply. 

Tweek throws his arm over his already blushing face. " _Nghh-_ " Craig begins to stroke his arm. 

"It's okay babe, it's just me. I'll listen if you want to tell me."

He knows Craig is giving him an out, but he still can't take it. "Ugh, it made me.." Tweek trails off into mumbles.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that last part."

"It killed my.." Tweek falls off into mumbles again. His mouth rejecting the words.

"Tweek, what is it, hon?" He can see Craig cringe at the hon instead of his usual honey, but doesn't pay too much mind to it.

"It killed my uhm, my.. sex drive." His voice is small and quiet, cracking on 'sex', Tweek coughs right after, trying to hide his burning face.

Craig lets out a breathy, "oh."

"Yeah.

"Did you do that because we made out?" Craig's now as close as he can get without laying on top of Tweek.

Tweek throws his arm back onto his face, whining in embarrassment. 

Craig doesn't snort, he laughs, chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes."

There goes a beat of silence before Craig speaks again. "Did you even enjoy Friday then?" 

Tweek nods, even more ashamed. 

"You're so adorable, babe." It feels weird how more close they've gotten in such a short period of time. For six years they were at the same stage and then, in about a month, they're making out and talking about sex drives.

Tweek isn't sure if this is good or bad for his mental health but he's 100% along for the ride.

~~~~

It's not until he's doing homework at two AM on a Monday morning that he realises how much more expressive Craig has also become around him.

Before you could only ever see what he thought in his eyebrows. Or if he was happy his mouth would twitch, but that was it. He's also been laughing a lot more, like actual laughing and not small snorts. It makes Tweek feel all gooey inside.

Maybe Craig has some issues too, nobody's perfect after all. But Tweek finds he doesn't really mind. If Craig can deal with him, he can do the same thing for Craig.

He sends Craig a text, even if he knows he's asleep.

_Tweek: Thinking bout u <3 _

It really feels like they've become a real couple and it's so weird. The make-out sessions have upgraded to multiple, the 'love you's have doubled and the cuddling feels closer than ever before.

Tweek thinks he's truly happy for once. At least until something comes along just to end it. But for now, he's gonna try his hardest to just be happy with what he's got.

~~~~

"Hey Tweek," Butters greets him. "How'd Craig like the mug?"

Tweek nods as a greeting. "I think he liked it." He sits down at Butters' table.

"That's nice to hear. I'm awful sorry I missed last Monday. I was grounded and my dad didn't want me in school."

Tweek cringes as the thought of how horrible Butters' home life must be. "That's fine, Butters. I wanted to thank you again for all the, _ngh_ , help."

"Oh that? That's no problem. You're my friend an' friends help each other out."

Tweek just gives him a crooked smile. The teacher has a small lecture planned before they can go back to making ceramics. More specifically on how to glaze correctly. 

Tweek tries to make a vase, it's half done by the time the class is finished and Tweek inspects his work. It's not perfect, but he likes it. It's got character.

Butters also gives him a compliment on the shape and Tweek fills up with pride.

He's more relaxed than he's been in ages, the classes just fly by. He doesn't even remember anything note-worthy until lunch.

"What's got you so happy?" Craig asks him suddenly, their hands laced together just from pure habit. 

Tweek's beaming and he's not even sure why, he's just in a fantastic mood. "I'm not sure."

Craig leans down, "it's a good look on you." 

Tweek feels himself blush but it goes away as quickly as it came as soon as Clyde opens his mouth.

"Oh, ew! Mom and dad are flirting again."

Craig flips him off. Token laughs lightly. 

Tweek's the only one that actually tries to retort. "Y-you're the one that's so interested in our sex life."

Token chokes on his food, laughing harder. Craig snorts.

"Hey! That's totally unfair. I just wanted to know if-" 

Tweek kicks his foot under the table to avoid him telling Craig about the stupid bet. 

"Ow! What the fuck, Tweek?" He hisses. Luckily, Clyde's not as much of a crybaby anymore. 

"What was that for?" Token asks.

"He was annoying me." It's the truth, Clyde really was.

Another snort from Craig, "nice." Then they high five to the sounds of Clyde's pained whines. 

~~~~

Tweek's almost reluctant to try the new medicine he got prescribed. He feels kind of weird but he also knows it takes a few days to get used to anxiety medication. 

He pops a boner during free studies, the first one he's had that he's had that didn't go down in under a minute for years. 

He hides his crotch and luckily it goes down before anyone (especially Craig) can ask him what the fuck he's doing.

Not having jacked off for years has its disadvantages when he does get his libido back to normal. Except it's skyrocketed.

It kicks in during his last period. He's so glad he's wearing the best boner-concealing pants he has in preparation for this. Suddenly Tweek feels a wave of pure horniness wash over him. 

He's never been so fucking hard in his life. 

Clyde raises an eyebrow at him, "Tweek? What the fuck are you doing?"

Tweek looks up from where he's been almost drooling on his biology notebook. "Oh shit." He feels frustrated and so incredibly horny it's insane. 

Tweek couldn't be happier that Token is giving Clyde a ride today as he gets into Craig's car. His erection persisted in _not_ going down. 

"Tweek? Why do you look so.. red?" Tweek basically jumps him. They've made out two more times since the first one but that's all they've done. 

Craig lets out a noise of surprise, they're in his car, in the school parking lot and Tweek is trying to aggressively jam his tongue down Craig's throat.

Craig pushes him away slightly, "Tweek, shit, calm down."

Tweek wants to cry with how fucking horny he is. "I-I can't calm down."

Craig takes his hands in his and squeezes them softly. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Ngh, Craig, I took the new meds and ugh, I can't- I'm _so_ fucking turned on." 

A stuttering gasp of, "o-oh," escapes Craig and it just makes Tweek harder. "How come you're so horny _now_?"

Tweek's frustrated, he needs relief. "Ngh, I took the new meds and I think I got my libido back in full force and I haven't jacked off for four years."

"Four fucking years?!" Craig exclaims.

"Yes!" Tweek cries. "So take me home, right now. Or drop me off there, I don't care. Just drive."

Tweek knows neither of his parents are home today. He's actually supposed to be at the shop with them after school but they'll understand if he tells them he reacted weirdly to his new medicine. 

He can see that the tip of Craig's ears are red the whole drive there, his pupils are slightly dilated too. It does not help knowing that Craig finds something about this arousing, though Tweek can't for the life of him understand what.

Tweek can barely get the door unlocked before he's thrown himself at Craig, happy that he came with and he didn't have to masturbate. 

The door closes behind them, their mouths intertwined while Tweek does stuff he'd probably never have the courage to do otherwise. He grinds against Craig's leg as they kiss, an ugly hiccuping moan working its way out of his throat.

"Jesus christ Tweek. Fuck." Craig's mumbling, banging his head against the door when Tweek sucks harshly on his neck. A red mark starts appearing where he sucks, he knows they'll turn into hickeys. 

Craig groans lowly when Tweek bites down on one point, his hands finding the blonde's hair. "Tweek, shit. More of that, dude." Tweek bites him once more, earning another low groan that makes his dick tingle. Then he pulls away, seeing Craig's disappointed face

"L-let's go upstairs." Tweek suggests. Craig's face changed in a matter of seconds.

A dazed seeming Craig agrees excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	5. A Flurry of Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really weird after writing this but it's here! And it's here the smut starts and there'll be more to come (no pun intended).
> 
> All the love to my beta-reader [Littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66) who helps keep my 2nd grade spelling in check! :D
> 
> Also, I apologise for the big spaces but I'm lazy and don't wanna have to delete them like I did on every other chapter, so sorry if that bothers you! <3

It was in a flurry of emotion that they'd ended up in this position. Tweek loves having the sight of shirtless Craig above him, the small, unnoticeable freckles that prickle against his nose, a contrast to his current pink-ish face.

Tweek? Oh no, he was fully red, breathing heavily as Craig undid the buttons of his shirt. He couldn't keep himself from squirming everytime Craig's fingertips accidentally touched his skin. 

He couldn't understand how Craig could be hard from looking at him like this. Tweek was desperate enough not to question it. He wasn't gonna last long anyway; it had been four years since he last touched himself.

The last button popped open and Craig excitedly pushed it off his shoulders, with the help of Tweek lifting his arms, it fell beside him. Tweek's back was however still on it.

Somehow Tweek's hands found their way to Craig's chest by themselves. His fingertips sparked with every bit of skin they came in contact with. He slid one finger over Craig's left nipple, earning a small sound in the back of the noirette's throat.

It encourages Tweek to pinch the nub lightly, which Craig seems to like based on the breathy stutter-sigh he gives. 

Tweek's too impatient. He needs relief now. "Ngh, please?"

Craig's looking down at him, breathing heavily. There's a wet spot forming at the crotch of his pants. "Please what?" His voice cracks and maybe that's the hottest thing yet today.

"I need relief. Please, Craig." Tweek buries his head in the crook of Craig's neck. Gasping when he feels Craig's hand travel lower down his stomach. As soon as it touches his abdomen, Tweek wants to both moan from the light tease and laugh from how ticklish he is. It might give off a bad impression if he laughs however and he doesn't want that. Not when Craig's showing something akin to apprehension in his face.

Craig works on getting Tweek's pants undone. Tweek doesn't get much done in the department of getting Craig's pants off, just barely sliding down the zipper before Craig's got a hand wrapped around his erection through his boxers and is rubbing, too hard and too fast. "Ngh, Craig, no, wait." Craig stops everything immediately at the mention of no.

"Shit dude, fuck, sorry." He says as he scrambles off the bed in search of his t-shirt and hat. 

Tweek groans. "I meant like wait, I'm gonna come in five seconds."

Craig flushes. "Oh." 

"Get back here." Tweek breathes out.

Craig climbs into the same position as before, His face slightly redder. Tweek pops the button of his jeans off, or he tries too. He fails four times before it finally gives in and Craig shimmes his jeans off to Tweek's floor. 

Craig's breathing goes erratic as Tweek (awkwardly) palms him over his boxers. He's not doing much, just moving his hand and pressing here and there, but Craig seems to be enjoying it. For a moment he forgets about his own hard on.

"Tweek…” Craig groans into his ear and that does things to Tweek's body. "Babe, let me touch you."

Tweek nods, looking upwards as Craig places his weight down and gives up on holding himself up. His hands go into the waistband of Craig's boxers and Craig's do the same to Tweek. 

The grip on Craig's dick is awkward, he hasn't done this to himself for years and isn't quite sure how to make it feel better. Despite his current inexperience, Craig's breathing is even more erratic and his eyes are clouded until it feels like they're just pure gray. He's enjoying it, at least.

Tweek is too, definitely. The feel of Craig's hand around him is a lot to take in and when Craig thumbs over his tip, he  _ loses _ it, coming on the spot. He tries to keep up with the strokes he's giving Craig, even as his orgasm takes over. He eventually lets go, only to start right up again when he's in a post-orgasmic haze.

"Tweek… Tweek… fuck, fuck,  _ shit _ . I'm-" before Craig can even get the sentence out, he's coming over Tweek's fingers. Letting out a sound like somebody punched him in the stomach. 

Tweek tries to push Craig off of him, now that the moment is partially gone, the weight is crushing. 

"Craig," he knocks on Craig's back. "Craig, you asshole." Craig still isn't budging and Tweek thinks he actually might've fell asleep. "Craig, you're crushing me. I can't breathe."

Craig finally rolls over, looking extremely satisfied. "If you can talk, you can breathe."

Tweek rolls his eyes. "I need to clean my hand," he looks down, "and get a new pair of boxers."

"No. Stay. We're gonna cuddle."

It's heartwarming that Craig wants to cuddle, but really, "it's gonna dry."

"Tweek, babe, stop worrying so much."

Tweek snorts, "you sound like one of those frat boy douchebags in every single tween movie."

"Mhm, maybe I am one."

Craig dozes off after that and Tweek's left with cleaning up and wondering if they're still fake boyfriends.

Yeah, okay, maybe they are. They haven't really discussed it.

He feels tired from his previous orgasm but his body is racked with anxiety. Maybe these new meds aren't as good as the prozac he took before.

~~~~

He comes to the conclusion that he  _ needs _ to talk to someone. Talk about Craig, fully tell the story of their fake relationship, tell someone who isn't Dr. Alto.

He considers his options. He has four really. Clyde, Token, Butters and Kenny. He crosses Clyde out immediately, not trusting that he wouldn't spread this around.

Token is nice and would most definitely try not to tell anyone. But… he was too close to their group. So he was off as well.

Kenny… he wasn't sure how to feel about him. They hadn't talked a whole lot… he was off the list too.

That left Butters.

~~~~

He had two classes with Butters, ceramics and history. Butters sat across the room in history and ceramics was almost a week away, so he’d have to do it some other time. 

"Ngh, Butters!" Tweek almost stumbled over his own feet while chasing the other blonde.

"Huh?" Butters turns around, his big eyes blinking until his face warms and he lets out a smile. "Oh, hey Tweek."

Tweek stills, unsure where to go from here. "Uhm, w-where are you going?"

Butters blinks again, tilting his head in confusion. "The… cafeteria? Where else would I go during lunch?"

Tweek breathes in deeply. "Cool, cool."

Butters looks like he's thinking. "Did you want anythin', Tweek? Ooh! You could sit with us during lunch!"

Tweek startles, "w-what?"

"I'm hungry. C'mon, we can talk about whatever it is during lunch."

Tweek stutters, taking off after Butters when the boy cheerfully takes off for the cafeteria. 

Butters sits with Stan’s group and it’s weird sitting down there with his thermos and the sandwich he knows he won't eat, instead of at Craig’s table. Speaking of Craig, he can see the brunette giving him a weird look from across the cafeteria.

Tweek just shakes his head at him, twitching while following Butters to the lunch table. “Hey, fellas.”

“Oh god, the spazz’s here.” Cartman groans, crossing his arms. Tweek gives off seizure-like twitch at the sight of Eric Cartman. 

“Tweek here’s gonna be sittin’ with us today, alright fellas?”

“Sure, whatever.” Stan says, continuing to eat.

"Well," Cartman sighs, "at least he's not a Jew."

"Shut the fuck up, fat-ass!" Kyle hisses from his end of the table. 

Stan groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Here we go again… welcome to chaos Tweek."

Tweek twitches largely, "gah! T-thanks?" He takes the seat next to Butters, not wanting to be here at all.

His phone buzzes in his pocket but he ignores it.

Butters gives him a small look. The sound of Kyle and Cartman fighting in the background, almost like white noise. "So what'd ya wanna talk about?" 

Tweek falters, "oh, uhm, it's more of a…” he stammers, "p-private thing." 

Butters' cheeks heated up slightly, "o-oh. I'm sorry, Tweek. I should've asked if it was private before."

Not wanting to say anything, Tweek nodded, drinking his thermos and listening to Kenny and Stan talk, Butters occasionally chipping in. 

His phone buzzes again and with a low sigh, he takes it up.

_ Craig; Dude wtf why are you with the assholes™  _

_ Craig: Traitor _

_ Tweek: I needed to ask butters about something _

Craig doesn't answer and Tweek's not sure if he's being pissy or just normal Craig. He sighs, it doesn’t matter. Craig’s Craig and he’ll never really be sure of what the guy’s feelings are.

“So… Tweek.” Stan starts, Tweek startles.

“Oh jesus! What?” 

Stan puts down his food, the attention of the whole table is now on them (even Kyle and Cartman have stopped arguing) and it all makes Tweek nervous. “How’s special classes working out for you?”

Tweek breathes a sigh of relief. Cartman shakes his head, letting out a “lame” before starting to eat. 

“Ngh, yeah, they’re going okay. I-I like being able to get the extra help in some subjects.”

Stan nods, “so how come you haven’t thought about getting special help in math?”

Tweek twitches, “oh jesus!” Stan seems like he’s genuinely just trying to talk and is wondering and that calms Tweek down a bit. “I- uhm, C-Craig’s really good at that stuff so he gah! Helps m-me instead.”

Stan nods again, the rest of the table resumes conversation and Tweek likes that only Stan’s listening. “That makes sense, Craig’s always aced whatever math related subject he has. Kinda annoying competition to be honest.”

Tweek's unsure what to say to that, so he says nothing. Stan doesn't say much more either, getting caught up in a conversation with Kyle.

~~~~

"So, what'd ya wanna talk about?" Butters asks. 

Tweek, as usual, jumps. "Huh?"

"You said you wanted to talk before." Butters scratches his head like he's confused. 

Tweek splutters, looking around at the busy hallway around them. "Uhh… c-can you come into Tweek Bros tonight? A-at like 10 PM. It's kind of personal."

"Well, gee Tweek, that's mighty late…” his eyebrows furrow in thought before a sad smile rises on his face, “I don’t think I can do that, I’m sorry.”

Tweek shakes his head, “no, you know what? It was, ngh, stupid anyway.”

Butters gives him another smile, “feeling things isn’t stupid. Well, mostly. You shouldn’t put yourself down like that. I’m sure Craig’d love to hear it if you told him.” 

Tweek thinks maybe he’s not meant to tell anyone about his situation with Craig. Maybe he’s just meant to fake date the guy until they marry each other. 

… would that really be so bad?

~~~~

“Hey, what happened to your mood? You were so chipper yesterday.” Craig asks while an episode of Glee plays. Tweek knows Craig dislikes it, but he’s nice enough to let Tweek play it despite that. 

Tweeh sighs, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He’s been feeling a lot more on edge than usual, like the new medicine he’s taking isn’t as good as the prozac he previously took. Or that it’s milder. In any case, he feels more panicky. 

Craig seems to accept his answer, only pulling the blonde closer to him and sighing. 

“How can you like this shit?” Craig asks after a while of the episode playing more. 

“It calms me down. The music isn’t too bad either- but uh, Emma’s eyes are a little scary.”

It takes a moment for Craig to ask, “who’s Emma?”

“The counselor? The one with the ginger hair and those really, really open eyes?”

Craig makes a little “ooh,” sound. “She’s kinda pretty to be honest. Her eyes suit her.”

“Nghh, no way man, they’re scary.”

“Now, Tweek, you shouldn’t judge someone based on their appearance.” Tweek punches him lightly on the shoulder. 

“I’m not saying she’s ugly! Her eyes are just a bit scary, like my dad’s or yours or-”

Craig looks at him weirdly for a second, sitting up in his bed. “Mine?”

Oh, Tweek hadn’t meant to say that. It just kinda slipped out. “Gah! N-nevermind that. It- It’s nothing.” He brings his hand up to his mouth, chewing on one of his fingernails.    
  
Craig pulls his hands away from his mouth. “You think my eyes are scary?” He pushes Tweek into a half-sitting position so he can see his face easier.

Tweek squawks, the loud and high pitched noise seemingly bouncing off the walls. “I- Gah! Please don’t- oh god- please don’t kill me, Craig! Nghh.”

“Kill you? Tweek, I’m not gonna kill you.” 

Tweek pulls the covers over his face. “That’s what they always say, man! That’s how they get you, they always say they won’t hurt you. Next thing you know they’re pretending to be ghost of human kindness and get arrested for kidnapping. Then you dad draws a gun on you, gah! That’s how it goes, man!” 

Tweek’s shaking so hard the whole bed is vibrating. He felt one of Craig's hands scratch the base of his hair, trying to move their bodies to have easy access to Tweek's back. When he got it, he rubbed it slowly.

Tweek felt himself slowly calm. Craig apparently took this time to ask questions. "What about my eyes is scary?"

Tweek mumbled a little, breathing in deeply at the nook of Craig's neck. How this guy calmed him down so much, he'd never know. "They never change."

"Tweek," Craig dead panned. The rubs on both his back and the bottom of his hair kept going and Tweek didn't understand how something so simple could feel so calming. "Eyes usually don't change."

"I know but- ugh, they're so dark. And they only ever change in size when you get uhm," Tweek trailed off into mumbles but Craig didn't question it. "They're so still. Like your whole face."

Craig seemed slightly offended. "You think I look scary?"

Tweek quickly shook his head. "No, only your eyes. Ugh, Craig I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Craig sighs, the hands in Tweek's hair stopping. It almost makes him whine for a second. "We need to talk some things out Tweek."

"Nghh, yeah, not this. Please Craig."

Craig sighs again, laying down in his original position on the bed. 

A few moments pass, a musical number playing from the Glee episode, before Tweek speaks again. "C-could you do that again?"

"Do what?"

"The hair scratch thing." Craig rolls his eyes, but there's a small smile on his lips as he continues. Tweek sighs contently, his whole body turning to mush as Craig also starts spooning him. 

"Mmm…”

"You really like that." Craig states, his voice is something akin to curiosity.

"Uh-hm, it's soooo calming." Tweek drags out the 'so'. 

Craig smiled behind him, and Tweek knows it just from the tone of his voice. "You're starting to sound like me."

"Fuck man, my brain is too mushy to even think about a response."

Tweek feels as Craig nuzzles into his neck and he moans quietly.

~~~~

The effects of his new medicine really starts to kick in about two weeks after he starts taking it. He feels extremely groggy in the morning.

He forgets to screw the lid on his thermos on, effectively spilling the whole thing out on his own lawn in front of Token, Clyde and Craig, who were all watching from Token's car. 

It's too late to go inside and get a refill, so Tweek will have to do with his backup today. He has to open his door to throw his now empty thermos inside, but he drops his keys and stumbles  _ too _ much trying to pick them up again. He yeets the thermos inside, but it just ends up getting a coffee stain on the wall that he  _ knows _ his dad will ask him about later.

If that wasn't bad enough, on the way to Token's car, he walks into his mailbox, remembers that he didn't lock the door and does that, then walks into his mailbox  _ again _ .

To put the cherry on top of the shit-shake, he smashes his head against Token's backseat door, falling onto his bony ass on the ground. When he finally manages to get the door open and crawl in the truck, everyone's looking at him weirdly.

"Oh, wow." Clyde says.

"Tweek, jesus, are you okay?" Token's asking.

Tweek waves a dismissive hand in his general direction, "yeah, It's just this new medicine… fucking making me all groggy an shit."

Everyone, unknown to Tweek, shares uneasy glances. 

"It'll go over, Dr. Alto told me so."

Craig just blinks down at him. "Sure dude, uh, just make sure you take care of yourself."

Tweek gives him a hazy smile, "yeah, it's fucking gnomes man, they probably put this shit in my meds to get me high so I'd take of my underwear. Well, not today bitch. Not today."

Token just stares at him. "Okay…” and then he's driving, probably a little concerned.

Tweek's totally back to normal during lunch. He was actually feeling much more like himself at second period, but he doesn't have many classes today with people he knows.

Tweek sits down with his backup thermos in hand. It's one that Clyde actually gave to him when he was eleven, it has tacos on it so it makes a bit of sense. "Yo, Tweek, what was up with you this morning?" Clyde asks as soon as his butt touches the cold, hard material.

"Huh? Oh, d-didn't I say that in the car? I was sure I did…”

Craig grabs his hand, squeezing it. "You were saying pretty weird stuff on the drive over." 

Tweek groans, "it's these new meds I'm taking. Their effect has really kicked in and so for a few weeks, I'm gonna be groggy as shit in the mornings."

Clyde blinks at him, "if that's you being tired… how do you deal with it in the mornings?"

"Tweek doesn't sleep much."

"I don't- uh, what he said." Tweek gives off a twitch, tugging on his shirt. "But even when I sleep I- I don't act like that."

"Uh-huh, okay. Well, uh, take care of yourself when you get like that, Tweek."

Tweek grit his teeth, his grip on Craig's hand going beyond squeezing and becoming crushing. "Can everyone stop telling me to take care of myself?"

"What? Tweek, we want the best for you," Clyde said, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

Tweek huffed an irritated breath as he released Craig's hand. There he goes again, being irrational. "I know, shit, ngh, sorry." 

~~~~

"I love you."

Tweek blinks, he's so sleepy. His eyes don't work properly and his brain hasn't caught up with the world around it, and probably won't for the next two hours.

"I love you," Craig repeats. "I don't want to tick you off, but I'm worried about how you've been acting."

Tweek can't think, his brain is just mush in the mornings now. Craig's bed is warm and nice, so he closes his eyes again, mumbling. "Yeah man,  _ to _ -tally…” 

"What?" Craig's voice is shocked. "No Tweek- ah shit, right. You're high off your fucking ass." Craig sighs, "how are you not failing every single subject you have in the morning?"

"Special help…" Tweek groans, sticking his nose further into the pillow in Craig's bed that he's claimed as his own. "Jesus your bed smells like coffee in the mornings."

"Dude, I would probably puke if it did. Coffee is one of the worst tastes known to man."

Normally Tweek would argue against that, but his brain is gonna be mush for a while more. "Of course. I love it so you have to hate it."

Craig furrows his eyebrows, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Tweek starts mumbling again, "the magnets, man. They're us."

Craig has no clue what the fuck he's saying. "The- the what?"

"The magnets, Faraday's law, repel and attract. That's us. Tweek and Craig's law. One of us attracts something and the other repels it. Fucking gay shit man, ugh."

Craig isn't sure whether Tweek actually believes that, but he makes a mental note to interest himself more in Tweek's interests nonetheless. "You are so high."

"Okay," Tweek says to that. Craig isn't sure what kind of answer that is, a shitty one, most likely. "I don't understand how you can love me," Tweek groans.

Craig gives him a small playful smile. "How could I not? You're adorable, babe. Even when you're high as a kite."

Tweek groans again, opening his eyes. "You're so fucking hot too Craig, jesus." 

That hadn't exactly been what Craig was saying, but he'll gladly take it. "Glad to be of service."

Tweek sobered up slightly after that. He was always so out of it when he woke up and it would gradually get better over the course of a few hours. 

~~~~

"Tweek?" It was the first time in ages both his parents were home at the same time he was, and of course it had to be for a reason. 

"Gah! What?" He yelled from his room.

"Could you come down for a while? Mom and I want to have a little talk."

Oh god, this is when it happens. This is when he's getting sold to slavery. He sends Craig the ominous text of 'gettin sold to slavery love u <3 bye' which, to be completely honest, isn't that weird of a text for him.

How Craig can say he loves him, he doesn't know. But it's not like he means it. Or if he does, not in the way Tweek does.

"Tweek?" His dad shouts once again. 

Tweek jumps, squeaking. His phone drops right out of his hands and ends up on the gray carpet lining his floor. He picks it up quickly, throwing it onto his bed. He sees Craig has sent back a message telling him good luck on getting sold to nice people. It's obvious he thinks Tweek's joking. He's  _ not _ .

Tweek almost trips down the stairs while walking down them. "Wh- what?" He asks when he sees his parents at the dinner table.

There's a mug of newly brewed coffee where Tweek usually sits, and that's how he knows this isn't just gonna be one of the short talks. He's shaking worse than usual, edging on a panic attack already. 

"Why don't you sit down, son?" His father sips on his own coffee. 

His mother nods, "we'd like to share something." 

Tweek is wary, extremely wary and very, very afraid. He sits down, not even bothering to lift the coffee mug his parents put out for him. He'd spill it with how shaky his hands are.

"You see, Son" His dad begins. "We had a visit from one of your friends today." 

Tweek freezes up, his whole body ridgid. 

"They told us that they’re worried about you, and to be honest, honey," his mom reaches out to grab his hands but Tweek makes no move to show he's alive. “We are too.”

Tweek thinks he fucking snaps. His head twitching so bad it’s a wonder his neck doesn’t break from pure pressure. “Why’s everyone suddenly so fucking, ngh, worried? I’m the same as I’ve always been! Fuck, I’m calmer than ever!” It’s kind of ironic, since he’s currently very much  _ not  _ calm. 

“We know that Tweek, it doesn’t mean our worries stop.”

Tweek stands up, angrily placing his hands onto the table top and glaring at his parents. Or more like his mom, he still doesn’t like his dad’s eyes.    
  
Despite the general consensus, Tweek isn’t some weak fool that needs to be protected by Craig, quite the opposite actually. He’s scared a lot, for sure, but he can pack quite a punch when it’s necessary. Even if it takes quite a lot to rile him up to that point, apparently everyone saying they’re worried about him, riled him up to that level. He hasn’t boxed for years but suddenly he feels like going down to the gym and beating up some poor boxing bag.

“So what?” He spits, the venom on his tongue not just aimed at his parents but at everyone. “So what are you gonna do about it? Send me to a fucking mental facility? Let me die alone in solitude? J-jesus, fuck you guys.” 

His parents seem unfazed and Tweek feels his grip on the tablecloth grow, frustration bubbling up into a venomous soup at the pit of his stomach. “Tweek, son, sit down. Let me tell you a story about when I was in the seventh grade-”

“Oh my god! Your stories never go anywhere! It’s the most annoying thing ever! Just- just shut up. Shut up, shut up,  _ shutupshutupshutupshutup _ !” He covers his ears, getting the sudden feeling of throwing a tantrum and screaming like he did when he was five.

Apparently his dad loses his patience at this. “Tweek! Sit the hell down! We’re trying to help you!”

“I don’t need any fucking help!”

“You obviously do! Look at how you’re acting right now!” The words feel as if they’re not his father’s, but his friends’- maybe that’s why they cut so deep.

With a startle, Tweek realises he’s right. In a weird state of mind, Tweek nods. “Okay, okay, just-” his voice has that weird angry quality to it, but the words are soft and accepting. “Just please stop asking me if I’m okay, or saying that you’re worried.”

His parents begin quizzing him and oddly, he doesn’t mind too much. He knows they have good intentions and tries to focus on that.

“Is Dr. Alto not working?”

Tweek shakes his head, “he is. I like him.”

His mom nods, “how about we try meditation? Like when you were little.”

“Uhm, m-maybe?” Tweek doesn’t want to. It was hard to be still a few years ago and he doesn’t think he can still himself to the point where meditation will work.

“Are you depressed, Tweek?”

Tweek splutters slightly, “Am I- what?”

“Depressed.” His dad repeats.

“I- uh, I don’t think so?”

“Okay, well, are you feeling stressed?”

Tweek nods, he isn’t sure  _ why  _ he’s stressed because most things in his life at the moment are okay- but he feels stressed anyway. 

“Oh, Richard, we should probably lighten his work schedule.”

  
Tweek perks up at this. 

“Oh fine, Tweek, we’ll give you your new work schedule later this week.”

“Uh, thank… you?” Tweek says slowly, unsure if his parents are for real or have been possessed by some extremely nice demons. Maybe the gnomes have evolved and possessed them, wanting him to stay home more to harvest his underpants.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I know that might not really solve anything, but your father and I are unsure what else to do.”

Tweek nods jerkily, “that’s- that’s, ngh, okay. I- I love you both.” He hasn’t said that to either of his parents in too long, but it’s because they’ve never really listened to him before. However, despite Tweek's still persistent worry that they would sell him to slavery, he thought that for once, maybe they really cared.

And maybe he didn’t have to blow up on all his concerned friends, maybe he really wasn’t okay, but you know what? Maybe not being okay, is okay in and of itself, if that even makes sense. He later changes his Instagram (the only sort of social media he owns) bio to say just that, and shit, maybe it’s something some emo girl from 2014 would post on myspace but it makes him feel better. 

He’s not good, he’s not okay and that’s fine.

That’s okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Comment and kudos are always appreciated! :D (I read every single comment even if I don't respond!)


	6. The Moon Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we needed a fluffy chapter so here it is! I promise there is more drama to come but for now, we have fluff :) There's still some important development in this though.
> 
> Oh and that [Discord server](https://discord.gg/YwMzZ27) is still up, so don't be afraid to join! :) 
> 
> All the love to my beta-reader, [Littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66) who helps keep my bilingual ass in check.

_ Tweek: Im outside ur house _

_ Tweek: U better be home _

_ Craig: Wtf just come in _

_ Tweek: No get out loser were going to middle park _

_ Craig: ??? _

_ Tweek: Just please? :3 _

_ Craig: Never do that face again and youve got a deal _

_ Tweek: Okay ;3 _

Tweek, like said numerous times before, could drive. He wasn't the best driver and didn't trust himself as much as he did Craig or his parents when driving. But this wasn't about him, this was about treating Craig to a nice, (hopefully) calm evening to show how sorry he is for being so shitty these last few weeks. 

Craig has been so patient with him, never talking down to him even when he was acting at his lowest. He loves how soft Craig is around him, how he'll pet his hair and tell him it's all gonna be fine.

Craig looks confused when he exits his house, seeing Tweek's mom's car parked hastily on the driveway. Tweek smiles brightly, even when he knows Craig can't see it because of the blacked out windows from the outside.

Craig opens the passenger door and sits down. "Did you drive here?"

Tweek stares at him, "uh, yes? How else did you think I got a, ngh, car here?"

Craig shrugs, "you want me to drive?"

Tweek shakes his head, "no, ngh, I'll do it." 

Craig reclines in his seat, buckling his seatbelt. "Why are we going to Middle Park anyway?"

Tweek twitches, knowing he won't get away with lying. "Uh, i-it's a surprise?"

Craig raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything to that so Tweek counts it as a success. Craig doesn't like surprises, Tweek knows that, but he wants to give him a nice evening. And if everything goes to plan… he's got something planned for the end of the day as well. He just hopes he doesn't lose his nerve before that. 

That drive is nerve wracking, mostly because Tweek cannot get his mind off the fact that he might slide on the icy roads and crash and kill someone or worse, himself or worst- Craig. It was terrible to think about, but he wanted Craig to be able to relax tonight (not like he usually didn't but still) so not making him drive them was essential. Plus, how would he be able to make it a surprise if Craig knew where they were going.

"Did you hear that Bebe kicked the shit out of Stan?"

Tweek raises his head, looking at Craig for a few seconds before taking his attention back to the road. Craig didn't seem in the slight bit nervous that it was Tweek driving, and that was something Tweek appreciated. "What? W-why?"

Craig shrugged, seeming as uninterested as he could in the gossip. "Apparently Wendy came crying to Bebe about how Stan wasn't paying attention to her anymore. So Bebe kicked his ass."

Tweek's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he went onto the motorway, god he fucking hated motorways. "T-that seems like a, ngh, overreaction."

Craig snorted. "Yep." Things turned quiet for a while. "Where are we going?"

Tweek lips twitched into a small, unsure smirk. "I told you, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Craig groaned.

"I know, but you'll like this. I promise." Tweek was actually unsure of that fact himself, but he was hoping. 

Craig said nothing about that, so Tweek continued conversation on other topics.

"Did you know Stan has, ngh, some sort of crush on Kyle?"

Craig stared at him incredulously. "Tweek, seriously? He's been in love with Kyle since the first grade. How are you just now finding out about it?"

Tweek breathed out a sigh of relief as they got off the motorway. "Bebe told me about it."

"Jesus, not that I care for gossip but how dense are you."

Tweek shook his head, driving over a gravel road that gave him tremendous anxiety. "I can't decide if that's really mean and I should be offended or not."

Craig gave him an easy smile, "you shouldn't."

So Tweek wasn't.

~~~~

They stopped at a big hill near the edge of Middle Park, there was a small parking lot as a place nearby was often used for bathing. Not many people came this way anymore however. Tweek had a few memories of his parents trying to get him down in the water but him being too terrified to even try, afraid he would drown.

Craig's face lit up in slight recognition once they stepped outside the vehicle. "I think it's a little late for swimming, Tweek. Also it's like minus five degrees."

Tweek shook his head, opening the trunk. He felt a little silly about what he's packed, but he's paranoid, okay? Can't blame him if he thinks of every worst-case scenario under the sun. "We're not here to swim."

Craig raised an eyebrow, "what else is out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Tweek smiled, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and losing balance from how unexpectedly heavy it was. It wasn't this heavy when he left home. 

Craig gave him an odd look, "want me to carry that?"

Tweek shook his head, tonight was for appreciating Craig, taking him out on something he knew he would like. "No, it's just a little heavy, I've got it."

Craig shrugged, "whatever dude."

Tweek closed the trunk, locking the car (over 10 times, they might be in the middle of nowhere but that doesn't stop thieves from being close) and pointing to a small path through the woods.

"There? Aren't you scared of like, murderers or something?"

Tweek screeched slightly at the mention of murders in the thick forest. "Jesus christ man! I don't need to think about that right now!" 

Craig laughed, rolling his eyes. "I know, I was just messing with you."

Tweek huffed, "you're such a fucking dick."

Craig began walking to where Tweek had been pointing. "Eh, you love it." Seeing Tweek now uneasy expression his face softened. "C'mon, if there are any murderers I'll kick them in the balls."

Tweek snickered, reaching out to grab Craig's hand for reassurance. 

The path was narrow, the few sounds to be heard were all natural (except for Tweek's high pitched shouts every time he or Craig broke a stick while stepping over it). Tweek had to check this place out before bringing Craig here, and let him tell you, walking up this path alone was one of the scariest experiences he's ever had. But it was worth it because Craig was smiling brightly and it only got bigger when they heard the sound of a squirrel, which, to be fair, isn't an uncommon sight, but it was rare enough that they both stopped and looked around for the source of the sound.

"How'd you find this place?" Craig asked once they reached the final destination, a big cliff overlooking the lake where people usually swam during the few warm days. 

Tweek's deathly afraid of the edge of this place, so he puts his backpack onto the ground in the middle of the big cliff. He sits down, Craig joining soon after, neither of them caring about getting grass on their jeans. "I uh, I came here once as a kid. W-with my parents. Dad was looking for somewhere calm and I hated the water, and there was a tiny small path in the forest." 

Craig hums, "I've never known this was here."

Tweek shakes his head, leaning further into Craig, who instinctively puts an arm around his middle. "Not many do, I uh, heard there was gonna be a lot of stars out tonight and thought you'd, gah! Appreciate th-this." He's so nervous, because Craig doesn't like surprises but he hopes for once, he's the exception to Craig's rule the same way he is to Tweek's. 

Craig seems slightly stunned, "That's… really kind of you, Tweek."

Tweek smiles, all his nerves fleeting away. He reaches over to his backpack. 

"What have you got in that thing anyway? It looks packed to the brim."

Tweek flushes slightly, "uhm, insect and bear repellent, mini first aid kit, beef jerky, coffee, a blanket.. that sorta stuff." He picks up the thermos of coffee, unscrewing it. He knows Craig doesn't like the taste so he packed a water bottle full of water, and a can of coke, unsure of which one Craig would prefer.

"Are you planning for the apocalypse or something?" Tweek shoots him a glance and Craig's face lights up with another playful smile. "Also, beef jerky?"

Tweek nods, searching for the bag and throwing it in Craig's direction. "I didn't know what kind of snacks you'd want, if you wanted anything."

Craig opens the small, plastic bag. "Jerky's fine."

Tweek breathes out a sigh of relief. "I also brought something for you to drink.."

"Jesus, did you bring a bowling ball too? How'd everything fit?"

Tweek has no clue how he got everything down in the bag, just that he pushed the continents down with all his might and then almost threw a fit when the zipper wouldn't close. "No, I did not bring a bowling ball, sorry. I didn't know you'd rather bowl."

Craig smacks him lightly on the shoulder before pulling him close again. "Aw shit, I guess watching the stars with my cute boyfriend will have to do. What a shame."

Tweek tenses so impossibly he aches before it's even been three seconds. Boyfriend? Oh god are they actual boyfriends now? Like for real? Craig wants that? 

Craig raises an eyebrow at how tense Tweek has become under his arm, his mouth turning into a frown. "Something the matter?"

Tweek gets his body working again, looking down and flushing terribly. "I'm fine, I just… didn't know you'd want that."

Craig stares at him incredulously. "Of course I want this Tweek. The stars are beautiful."

Tweek feels like they're not on the same page, the last part of that confuses him, but Craig's here telling him he actually wants to be with him, and it brightens up his mood so incredibly it's not even funny. He can't help himself from leaning up and kissing Craig as hard as he can. Craig lets out a small noise of surprise but melts into it quickly. 

He nudges Tweek away eventually, though he doesn't manage to get the blonde far away, just enough for him to speak around Tweek's lips. "I thought we were here to stargaze, not make-out." He doesn't sound too disappointed though.

Tweek pulls away, crawling impossibly closer to Craig, his face burning. Despite how much pressure the situation should be, Tweek was as calm as he was in the mornings (without the, y'know, being high part). Goddamn he loved this man.

As soon as the stars started to show, Craig was quick to point out different constellations. The vast emptiness of space didn't even scare Tweek at the moment, not when he grabbed the blanket and threw it over both of them as soon as it started getting a bit cold.

It was maybe the nicest evening he's had in a while, just stress-free time with the person he loves the most. 

"Oh! And that's Andromeda, I actually haven't seen it since I was kid." Craig pointed out one of the constellations, it being autumn brought out special ones, and Craig seemed very excited to point out every single special detail he saw.

"You're such a dork." Tweek smiled as he said it, no malicious intent behind it. He snuggled further into Craig's side, pulling the fabric of the blanket until it couldn't stretch anymore. They were basically as close as they could get.

Craig looked down at Tweek's face. "You're the one who likes comics."

Tweek huffed, anything but annoyed. It was a playful huff, if that's even a thing. "Only because I can't watch TV!"

Craig laughed lightly, his hand reaching up and scratching the base of Tweek's hair. "God, I love you."

Tweek willed himself not to cry, it was a futile attempt as he could clearly feel the wet droplets slowly escape from his eyes. "I-"  _ sniff _ "I love you so much, C-Craig."

"Are you crying?" Tweek could feel Craig's hand wiping the tears away. 

"N-no." He shook his head. 

Craig kissed his forehead, such a sweet action that was reserved for Tweek only. Only Tweek got to see this side of Craig, the one that wanted to cuddle all the time, the sweet, delicate man under all of the mysteriousness. "You're so gay," he giggled.

Tweek giggled, a hiccuping sob accompanying it, like they went hand in hand. Crying and laughing. 

Craig was too good to him. Way too good, and in no way did he deserve this kind of gentleness. But he had it, and while he thought he might not deserve it (because he acted like a four year old at times), he wasn't gonna let it go. Not now when he had someone as close to (his version of) perfect as it could get.

And yeah, they had their problems, quite a few of them. But they always worked it out and jesus, Tweek should not be thinking this right now, he's only gonna make himself cry harder.

Craig's eyebrows furrow in slight worry, "hey, are you alright?" His hand left Tweek hair, both of them on his cheeks. 

Tweek nodded, the evidence otherwise on his cheeks, but they were good tears. He was so happy in the moment that they couldn't be avoided. "I- just, ugh, you're too good to me."

Craig smiled, "you want me to be an asshole?"

Tweek's tears stopped. "No, of course not. I love you like this." 

"You are so fucking gay," Craig repeated. And then they hugged. 

The stargazing started up again when Craig pointed out how he had a few more stars to show Tweek.

Tweek laughed.

Of course, their fun had to be ruined by rain only a few minutes later. 

"You got an umbrella in that backpack of yours?" Craig asked once they were standing, ready to leave. It was sad, Tweek didn't want it to be over just yet.

He shook his head. 

They walked down the forest, big trees mostly protecting them from the rain but not fully. Craig looked especially funny with a soaking hat, Tweek laughed at it. Craig just flipped him off and remarked how Tweek looked weird with wet and straight hair. 

It was like something right out of a romantic movie (a genre which Tweek admittedly hates because they show such weird versions of love that absolutely weren't true-) when without even stepping into the car, they shared a kiss in the rain. 

Tweek loved this man with all his heart and now, they were dating,  _ actually _ dating, like for real. It was insane to think about, but Craig didn't seem any different.

Craig drove them to Tweek's for the night. It was around two AM when they arrived, sneaking around so as to not wake Tweek's parents (who were aware that he was gone). 

Craig fell asleep almost immediately, only saying that he needed to go home early and clean Stripe's cage before shedding his hat and falling asleep on top of the covers.

Tweek frowned at him, Craig was a heavy sleeper so he pushed until he could pull the noirette under the covers so he wouldn't die of hypothermia. 

_ Boyfriends _ .

Craig was his boyfriend. It didn't seem that weird, since they'd been fake dating for six years, but it was still enough to make Tweek giddy. 

He totally forgot about the last thing he was supposed to give Craig. The cherry on top that he hoped Craig would want and like, but now he didn't have to worry. Craig would absolutely want that, because they're dating. 

Tweek fell asleep at four AM.

~~~~

"Mmm," Craig awoke to sunny blonde hair everywhere. He smiled tiredly, not caring how creepy it might have been that he breathed in the smell of coffee, newly added wilderness and rain in Tweek's hair.

Tweek stirred in his bed, croaking. "Good morning."

His voice was sleepy but Craig could easily tell that the medicine was still making him groggy and slightly high in the mornings. "Mornin'."

"Ngh, what time is it?" Tweek disjointedly asked, sticking his face further into the upper part of Craig's chest. 

Craig shot a look at the clock Tweek had over his desk, "8 AM."

"Mm, I slept four hours."

Craig laughed lightly, "new record." They'd had such a nice evening yesterday, and his mood was still quite chipper. "It's early, we don't have to get up for like two hours."

"Mm-hm." Was the response, then Tweek groaned, "ah shit- I forgot to, mm.." his voice trailed off.

"You forgot to what? Unpack, because yes, that beef jerky is still open in there." 

Tweek offered him a tired smile, "no," he yawned, closing his eyes again. "I forgot to blow you."

Craig stilled, "you- you what?"

Tweek was rubbing his face against Craig's chest in the most cuddly and cutesy way a drugged up guy could. "I wanted you to relax yesterday and, mm, I heard that a good way is to receive a blowjob."

Craig's breath hitched, normally Tweek would be freaking out over this, even if he means to say such things. Tweek was gonna avoid him for days once this grogginess wore off, but jesus. Craig felt slightly ashamed at the way his prick was slowly making its way upward. 

"I'm always calm." He says instead of acknowledging the fact that if he hadn't fallen asleep so fast yesterday, he might've gotten his dick sucked.

"Mm, but you're human right?"

"Yes, Tweek, I'm not an alien." Though, sometimes he wishes he was.

"Yeah, so you get stressed sometimes, everyone does. And I've been acting so, mm, terrible. I just wanted us to have a calm evening."

"You are gonna hate yourself when you actually wake up and remember this." Craig says before saying his actual answer.

"Mm probably."

"Yesterday  _ was _ nice. It was really calm, I enjoy being with you Tweek, even when you're going through stuff."

Tweek breathed in so deeply Craig was concerned for a short moment. "You don't really mean that."

Now Craig was concerned, did Tweek have confidence issues? "No, I really do," okay, chill Craig, you aren't marrying the dude. Not yet at least. "Mean it, I mean."

"We're just two fucked up peas in a pod."

Craig laughed, "yeah, but it's nice."

He could feel more than see Tweek's mouth twitch into a smile against his shirt. 

~~~~

Craig had needed to leave to feed Stripe and clean her cage before Tweek had gotten out of his drug induced stupor.

So as soon as Tweek sobered up even the slightest bit, his mind panicked. "Oh my fucking god I'm such an idiot! Craig's, ngh, gonna think I'm such a perv. Gah!" 

So in an act of desperation and complete terror, he sent a message. The actual message was a complete mess.

_ Tweek: Im so sorry!!! Im not a perv i promise i just wante dto make you calm and now im freakjming out i dont want you to hate me please dont cut my stomach ang hang my guts on the wall thats fucking gross so please dont do that and ndont hate me please i love u <<33 but im not a perv okay bye thank u  _

How Craig could ever make sense of anything he ever texted, he wasn't sure.

The reply took about five minutes, in those five minutes Tweek freaked out even worse, more so when his mom reminded him that he had work today. 

_ Craig: Calm down _

_ Craig: Im fully down if you wanna blow me _

Tweek bit his lips, feeling the red creep up over his neck and onto his face. The only sexual thing they'd done was that one time they gave each other handjobs so Tweek wasn't sure where he got the idea to suck Craig off yesterday. 

Getting hard before work was a big no-no, so he ended the conversation quickly.

_ Tweek: Okay maybe sometime not now ivw got work and thats not okay to do infront of people im red okay love u bye _

Tweek knew he was rambling nonsense but holy shit he was embarrassed, and maybe a tiny, like, little, little bit horny.

He groaned at Craig's response.

_ Craig: Nice, anytimes good with me _

His mom asked him if he was okay as they drove to work together. Tweek just said he had walked back and forth in his room in panic and that's why he was so red.

If his mom bought it, he'll probably never know. She just hummed and turned the radio onto some 60's music.

~~~~

Saturday evening next week came along and as usual, neither Tweek nor Craig was sleeping alone. 

"What's with you lately? You've been so much more cuddly."

Tweek frowned, "you don't like it?" He tried to shift out of Craig grasp on his midsection. 

Craig rolled his eyes, "that's not what I'm saying and you know it."

Tweek looked down nervously. Suddenly he remembered that he'd promised Craig a blowjob. And what better time than right now? They were already in Craig's bed, Tricia was at Karen's, and his parents were away on some trip to visit Craig's grandma. 

So without answering, Tweek kissed him hard. Only pulling away to answer shortly. "Ever since we became actual boyfriends, I haven't been as, ngh, worried."

Tweek could see Craig's eyebrow furrow, "ever since we- what?" But his sentence ended up turning into a gasp of surprise as Tweek had reached down and was now pressing down on the soft of Craig's crotch. Craig seemed to forget his question as Tweek tried rubbing it there insistently.

He was completely red faced, breathing more heavily than Craig and trying to will away any nervousness about doing this.

"Oh god," Craig said through gritted teeth. Tweek could feel the organ in his hand harden as he rubbed. "Why so suddenly?"

Tweek fully understood the question but he purposefully ignored it. His voice was way too squeaky as he talked and did not have the husky quality he'd hoped for. "I'm going to, gah! B-blow you." Craig clearly groaned at the words, despite how squeaky Tweek's voice had been. "Uhm," he hadn't exactly thought of a good position for this. "G-go sit by the edge. And take your, ngh, shirt off."

Craig quickly did as Tweek said, shuffling until his feet hit the ground. 

Tweek took the easy position between his legs, but his eyebrows furrow and he kissed the noirette instead, just because he wanted to. He sighed into Craig's mouth, more content than he'd been in months.

With a quick twitch of his eye (he hoped Craig just thought it was a wink) he got on his knees. The carpet was not the most satisfying or nice place to sit and he knew his knees would hurt slightly after this, but making Craig feel good would be worth it. 

He wouldn't dare tease him, even if he wanted to. So he just took off Craig's underwear instead of prolonging the action. He was still very nervous, like really, really nervous. Especially now that he had Craig's erection an inch from his face.

"You don't have to do this, you know that right?"

Tweek nodded, "I- I want to." Even despite that being absolutely true, he couldn't bring himself to actually move his lips over the currently twitching organ. 

Craig must be at least slightly annoyed, to have his boyfriend just staring at his dick like it were some alien creature. So Tweek did what he could do while gathering up the courage, he used one of his hands to grip it.

That clearly provided some friction and Craig gave off a pleased sounding sigh. 

Tweek breathed in deeply, and breathed out just as deep. His nerves calmed for a short moment and he wasted no time giving a small, experimental lick around the head of Craig's dick. 

Craig reacted immediately, a quiet cut-off groan escaping and his hands reached into Tweek's hair. Normally Tweek would love the feeling of Craig's hands in his hair but right now he was quaking in his boots about the possibility of choking.

He pulled the hands from his hair, putting some space between himself and Craig's erection. "Don't you dare push my head down, Craig." He hoped his tone was serious enough that Craig got the message but also knew he wasn't really mad.

Craig, a faint blush across his cheeks, nodded and instead put his hands on the sheets. They curled into the poor sheets as soon as Tweek put the head into his mouth.

Tweek hadn't even done anything yet and Craig still groaned. "Oh my god, yes." 

That made both his confidence spike and his own dick harden. 

It wasn't like Tweek was gonna be able to get it down far, but he still tried, hollowing out his cheeks and listening to Craig groan, the hands in the sheets curling harder. 

Tweek wasn't even bobbing his head yet and Craig moaned out, "I'm not gonna last long, Jesus."

Satisfied that Craig would probably like this as long as he didn't bite his dick off, Tweek got an even further surge of confidence, his mouth moving up and down the part he managed to fit in his mouth. 

He casts one look up at Craig's face, seeing the red dash along his cheeks and over his nose, the way his eyes were looking at Tweek and the way one hand was thrown over his mouth in a futile attempt to keep the noises to a minimum.

It was hard to remember to do all the things he needed to at once, especially when he rubbed one of his hands over the parts he couldn't get down his throat (not that he was gonna try, it was really scary to think about how close he was to choking). He focused on Craig's shallow breathing, the groans and few moans working their way out.

"Fuuuuck, okay, yeah, no. Tweek, I'm gonna- oh god yes, come in like three seconds." 

Tweek actually laughed at this, and while he knew it was coming (no pun intended) he wasn't prepared for his laughter to set Craig off like that, and he certainly wasn't ready for his mouth to be full of salty, sticky liquid. He did listen intently to Craig's long, loud groan, and that was glorious. 

He felt slightly bad for gagging when it entered his mouth, quickly pulling off Craig's softening dick. The cum seeped from his mouth as he weighed his options. A streak of it dribbled down his chin.

He eventually swallowed it because he didn't want to ruin this moment by going to the bathroom. It was slightly gross and Tweek was sure he was making a disgusted face. 

Craig flopped down onto his own bed sideways, his legs still hanging off the edge. 

Tweek couldn't help himself, "all tuckered out, huh?" Craig flipped him off, his breathing heavy. 

Tweek's body, although not having gotten off himself (Craig's groans did a lot of the work in making sure Tweek's dick twitched every ten seconds), Tweek was satisfied. 

At least until Craig breathed out, "come here," and jacked him off to completion. 

It was wonderful cuddling with the guy you love after an orgasm, and Tweek breathed Craig's scent in heavily. 

He wondered what he was gonna say before Tweek groped him, but he didn't pay that all too much mind. 

He was just happy they were dating for real now.

Then his twitches started up again, and Tweek groaned, frustrated at himself. One look to the male sleeping soundly beside him got rid of all frustration however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading as always! <3 Kudos and comments are always appreciated (I read every single comment, even if I don't reply!). Best of luck to you all :) <3


	7. Superman (It’s Not Easy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter seven! :D It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but I hope you all don't mind ^^ 
> 
> As usual thank you [Littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66) who beta-reads everything that I post :) <3 (Check them out, they post great stuff :D )
> 
> Also, this might be a bit of a stretch, but feel free to join my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/YwMzZ27) or just add me directly: Cryingcake#0270   
> I'm looking for new people to game with haha, so if you're looking for someone who's awful at both among us and minecraft but plays them both a lot, hmu! :D

Being with Craig,  _ actually _ being with him, was so great it was unreal. The best thing about it? That has to be the fact that it felt completely natural.

Tweek (now not high off his ass in the mornings, though the new medicine did have some other side effects- but that's not what this is about) enjoyed the mornings where he either didn't sleep or woke up before Craig and got to do the things he didn't have the courage to do otherwise. He pulled Craig’s chullo off, stuck his nose in the guy's hair, wrapped around him like a clingy koala, braided his hair and gently kissed his face.

Craig was a heavy sleeper so it took a lot to wake him, but when he did he would blink rapidly, roll around, groan, roll back around, cuddle up to Tweek, say some incomprehensible mumbles and sighs, then let Tweek continue with whatever he was doing. Only stopping him when he thought it either was too much (couldn't breathe with Tweek so close) or too lame (Tweek braiding his hair). 

Then Tweek would go up and get coffee and offer Craig a cup, who'd just make a disgusted face. It was routine, but not the bad kind of routine, not the one where he felt trapped, but one where he felt hazy and cozy. Like he'd just thrown extra wood into the fireplace. It's safe to say, the weekend hazy mornings were Tweek's favourite. 

He still had his moments, moments where he felt out of control, moments where he shut off completely and panicked. The medicine wasn't as good, the prozac was better and somewhere, deep down, Tweek knew that.

But he refused to accept it, because it was worth it to see Craig's flushed face in moments of heat. To see the small changes in his eyes. It was worth it.

He thinks, at least. Maybe it wasn't to an outsider’s view, but to Tweek, it definitely was. He hadn't really discussed it with anyone, Dr. Alto had gotten some sort of cold and had to have a replacement. Tweek didn't like her. Even if he'd only been to two meetings with her.

She shook her head when he said something- he couldn't even remember what- about his parents. It scared him into quietness. He later heard her asking the assistant what was "wrong" with him.

So Tweek didn't go to the third meeting, and probably wouldn't go to therapy until Dr. Alto was back. It meant that he didn't have an outlet for venting, and it made him slightly more paranoid. But the mornings were calm, they were nice.

And for once, Tweek felt slightly at peace. Things were going good, he wasn’t as stressed (he still had tests, so the stress wasn’t completely gone), and he’d even become closer friends with Clyde and they now regularly studied together.

“Hey Tweek?”

“Mhm?”

“What did you get for question thirteen?” 

“Gah! I’m on question eight!” 

Clyde snickered. They were going through a questionnaire they’d made themselves (with a little help from Clyde’s genius older sister) so that they could quiz each other. The answers were mixed around with the help of a program and it was tough even if it was multiple choice. 

Tweek wasn’t a big fan of physics, but Clyde wasn’t either, and it felt nice to be bad with someone else for a bit. 

Craig was great, he loved the dude, but he was kind of intimidating to study with. He knew it all, got everything without worry or any blockage. The math help from him was wonderful and Tweek was a big fan of that, but he wasn't a big fan of studying in other subjects with him. It was always him getting almost everything right and Tweek stumbling over his own tongue, getting things wrong, confusing himself. It was stressful in the weirdest of ways, considering Craig wasn’t exactly bragging or even talking a lot about his scores, he didn’t even try that hard- but it was still stressful. 

So Clyde was a better study partner, even if sometimes Tweek wished he wasn’t. They talked a lot more, mostly Clyde being the chatterbox he was. But Tweek liked that, where the silence was comforting with Craig, the silence between him and Clyde was reserved for studies. Most of it was white noise, to be frank. Sometimes things would pull his interest and he’d give a small little ‘mhm’ in response to show he was listening, but most of the time, he just let Clyde talk on without really listening. It was like having music on at the lowest volume possible.

In the end, when they checked their progress, Clyde got 9/20 and Tweek got 13/20, so he was happy with that. Also, it meant that he was better than Clyde, but he’d keep that fact under wraps for now.

A lot of the white noise consisted of Clyde talking about Craig actually (or Token, Red, Bebe and a few others, but mostly Craig). Tweek actually thinks he’s the slightest bit jealous because, really, how long hasn’t it been since they did something without Tweek? And Tweek thinks he can agree on that. Maybe he ought to bring that fact up, or something. 

Without saying much, Tweek left for the day, bidding his goodbyes to both Clyde and Roger Donovan, who smiled politely and thanked Tweek (who awkwardly nodded in response) for coming over so often. 

The walk home promised colder evenings as the air chilled down his spine, the few birds that dared live in the adventitious and peculiar town of South Park were flying off to warmer districts. South Park was odd in the sense that everything could become reality, things that nobody anywhere else had seen, and somehow, they kept it all under wraps from major investigation too. 

It wasn’t a particularly bad place to live, if you could deal with the insistent worry of aliens and devil worshipping forest critters, which, undoubtedly, Tweek couldn’t. 

He wanted to move, really, but his future was pretty much already set in stone. He would take over the coffee business when his parents inevitably couldn’t and make a living that way. Maybe he’d expand, set up shop in some town not too far away and hire some sort of regional manager, but who knows how long that’d take? It’s just some farsighted dream anyway, it’s not like it’d have the possibility of becoming true, especially not if he and Craig stayed together for another six years.

Tweek entered his home, making a beeline for the expensive coffee maker his parents had bought a few years prior. He shrieked, nearly spilling all of his extra expensive coffee beans, when someone behind him said “hey.”

Boyfriend or not, he’d have to kick Craig’s ass if the beans were spilled, or make him pay because those fuckers cost more than Tweek was willing to lose. “Jesus! You fucking scared me!”

Craig smirked beside him, “that was the point.”

“Ngh, I’m gonna have a heart attack if you keep doing that.” He poured a few of the beans into a grinder, just enough for it to taste good (it had taken years to learn that limit) but not enough so that his stock would run out too quickly. “How did you get in here?” A gasp escaped Tweek’s throat, “d-did you break in?”

Craig’s smirk fell, “Babe, you gave me a key.”

“Oh,” Tweek blinked owlishly, “right.”

The grinder did its work of grinding, a loud whirring sound accompanied with the sounds of the small brown beans crushing filling the air. The silence as the grinder does its work is deadly, and Tweek’s not sure why. Just that it’s tense and the silence around Craig shouldn’t be tense. He isn’t even sure the chullo wearing teen feels it. 

The constant grinding countuines and Tweek feels like he should say something, something very specific, but he’s not sure what or why. Craig’s not even doing anything, just leaning against the counter next to the Tweak family sink. So why does Tweek need to speak?

A sudden need- not want,  _ need-  _ to speak overtakes him, but he can’t figure out what, like if he said the wrong words everything would go to shit and he’d be stuck in this mountain town by himself to follow the premade plan for him. There was as if nothing came to mind that needed so desperately to be said and yet, there it was. The tense air around them, that only one of them seemingly felt. 

_ Crunch _

Nothing needed to really be said, Tweek was perfectly fine. He had friends, schoolwork that worked out because he had the right help, he had a wonderful boyfriend, a pair of parents that were seemingly getting better in understanding him- what was then wrong?

_ Crunch _

Why did he feel as if something in his throat was on fire? Or like he would throw up any second now? He was happy, genuinely happy, so why was everything suddenly, in the blink of an eye, so wrong? It had all shifted, the walls around him dancing around the color scheme as he blinked in a pattern, eyes not working in his favor. 

_ Crunch _

That fucking crunch sound would bring him insanse if it continued. Dimly, somewhere in the back of his mind, he realised that maybe he really felt like this, that maybe this was just how he was under weaker medication. He really should go back on prozac, shouldn’t he? But then he’d lose the sight of Craig’s eyes changing, the most important piece to the puzzle of his boyfriend not being a robot or lizard person or whatever strange theory he had now. 

“Hey, Tweek?”

Suddenly, like he was thrown over a cliff and then pulled back up by a string around his waist. He was pulled out of the trance. Blinking harshly now that his eyes worked, staring down at his hands like they were lying to him. Maybe they were, but how could two pieces of bones and flesh lie? 

“You okay? You seemed to get lost in your thoughts for a second there.” Craig’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed, not yet forming that familiar ‘V’ shape. 

Tweek looked up at him, nodding jerkily, as if he was doing some important business meeting and was worried about messing it up. His voice was weirdly hoarse, like he’d just been crying, but he  _ hadn’t-  _ that wasn’t the only strange thing about it. “Yeah, I was just, uh, thinking about… stuff.”

Craig raised an eyebrow, the crunching stopped, a sign that the beans were now powder, but he didn’t move to get them, or even turn off the grinder. “Stuff? Stuff like what?”

Tweek twitched, biting his lip. What was he thinking about? It was honestly stupid, but he couldn’t remember. “Just… stuff, I guess. I don’t know.”

“You don’t… know?”

“No Craig, I don’t fucking, ngh, know, okay?! My mind does things and I don’t know!” He bit too hard and could feel a prick of blood on the inner part of his bottom lip.

Craig raised his hands in tandem, like Tweek was accusing him of something. A frown was prominent on his face, and it suited him, Tweek thought, oddly. Craig’s usual frown suited him, but he liked the unusual smile more. “Dude, chill. I was just wondering.”

Tweek hated when people told him to calm down, or to  _ “chill” _ and Craig of all people should be aware of that fact. Maybe he wasn’t but in the moment, that didn’t really matter to Tweek. “Shit, I just- yeah, sorry.”

Craig shook it off easily, just like when Tweek spilt burning hot coffee in his lap, which had happened at least twelve times in the last year. “It’s fine, Tweek. I’d just like to know what you’re thinking most of the time, you’re kinda quiet about your problems.”

Sometimes, when Tweek felt really down in the dumps, he thought things he’d later regret ever even thinking. About things that he didn’t even mention to Dr. Alto. Some things he knew were false, or even pure fantasy, like how easy life for Craig seemed- because it  _ wasn’t  _ and Tweek  _ knew  _ that. He knew it and still couldn’t stop thinking about it. To rid his irritation and not get into a fight he didn’t want and Craig didn’t deserve, he muttered a small “yeah” and took out the now grinded coffee beans, putting them into the coffeemaker. 

Unfortunately, he’d need to walk past Craig to get to the sink. So he did. And Craig’s frown turned into a scowl that made Tweek’s stomach churn and bubble with a mix of anxiety and irritation. 

“You’re angry.” Craig said, unceremoniously as always.

Tweek poured the water in maybe too harsh, it sploshed and droplets stayed on the quartz countertops. The pot was put back into its correct place but Tweek didn’t turn it on, or even look around to watch the scowling face of his boyfriend as he answered the statement, even if statements weren’t meant to be answered. “No.”

“Bullshit.” Craig said, “you always stomp your feet when you walk and flare your nostrils when you’re mad.”

Craig and his fucking analytics again. Tweek sighed, willing himself to force away the irritation. “I am not mad. Drop it.”

If he turned around now, he’d most likely see Craig roll his eyes. So he turned around, maybe just to prove a point to himself or whatever invisible people or gnomes were watching. Craig was rolling his eyes.

Tweek felt the irritation bubble into a disgusting feeling of anger, anger that he had to let out even if he didn’t want to. “You’re one to talk, you know!” 

Craig blinked at him, “what?”

Now that Craig had pointed it out, Tweek could feel himself stomping when he walked a step closer. “You want me to tell you what’s going on always? Right?!”

“Uh, yeah. That’d help in figuring out what I can do.”

“And when are you gonna talk to me then?”

Craig raised an eyebrow, scowl gone and replaced with slight confusion. “What?”

“I’m quiet about  _ my  _ problems?! What about you? When the fuck are we ever gonna talk about  _ your  _ problems? I fucking hate it, Craig. You’re so fucking calm and I stand there like the pinicale of spazzy weirdo and you tell me to  _ ‘calm down.’ _ How are you so calm? Why do you never open up? Why do I always have to be the one to talk? Can’t you just- I don’t know! Show you fucking want to talk or something!”

“Tweek, I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t like you.”

Tweek pulled on his hair, feeling himself do that slight stomp as he walked around aimlessly in his kitchen. “That’s not the point!” He shouted.

“Then what’s the fucking point, Tweek?!” Craig was also now raising his voice.

“Why do you never open up to me?”

“I do! Have you not seen how different I am around you?!”

Tweek stopped his aimless walking, about five feet away from where Craig was standing, both of them were breathing hard, an unfortunate side-effect of anger. “Then why won’t you talk to me?”

“About what?!”

“Anything!” Tweek shouted. “Anything that’s not someone being annoying! Like how close are you to your parents? How do you imagine your future? What do you want to be? Why don’t I know these things?”

“I… haven’t told you any of that?” Craig said, voice noticeably quieter than normal and deathly silent in the midst of previous anger.

“No!” Tweek cried, “You don’t tell me anything important about yourself! I thought it would change when we really started dating but-”

Craig’s face once again turned to confusion. “Once we ‘really started dating?’” 

“Yeah, I thought you’d open up more but you haven’t and-”

“What do you mean since we ‘really started dating?’” The confusion now mixed in with a frown made Tweek’s stomach do flips.

“Since, ngh, that night- like a few weeks ago, when we went stargazing?” Tweek phrased it like a question, it wasn’t one, but he said it like one anyway.

“What?” Craig said, face hard and not really angry, but specs of anger were there. His voice was mad however and that was easy to tell. 

It made Tweek cower even if he knew Craig would never physically harm him. “Gah!” Tweek threw his hands over his face in an attempt to shield himself from the beating that he knew would never come. But what he got instead was probably worse.

What he got instead was the sound of footsteps disappearing into the hallway and the front door slamming shut. 

Dazed at what the fuck had just happened, Tweek turned on the coffeemaker and let the smell calm him before the shock wore off and he would panic.

For a moment, a short, still and easy moment, life felt easy. Tweek had coffee, and what more could he ever need?

Not the boy that just walked out on him, at least not until the shock wore off and one of his parents would find him crying in a puddle on the couch. 

But until then, coffee was all that he needed out of life.


	8. Heart Like Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! This took wayyyy longer than planned, I just kind of got stuck. I also want to apologise for how short this chapter is... I wanted to get something out quick and I saw a good end spot. Hopefully I won't take as long writing the next chapter (which, I promise, will be longer).
> 
> Also this is now going in a different direction than I planned for because I had a lot of things come up and to be completely honest… I lost the paper where I wrote the end down lol, so a new ending! I am unsure how long it’s gonna go on for now, but not too long I don’t think. I will be posting other projects in the meantime.

“Craig.” 

Craig huffs, “what?”

Clyde clears his throat and Craig doesn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. “You’ve gotta talk to Tweek, man.”

Craig shakes his head, “not yet.”

Clyde frowns, “don’t you think you’ve punished him enough?”

This time Craig frowns, gripping the beer bottle in his hand tighter, just teetering on the edge from tipsy to drunk. “I’m not ‘punishing’ him.”

Clyde sighs, shifting on his couch. “Okay, fine, whatever you wanna call it, you’ve gotta talk to him. What even happened between you anyway?”

Craig frowns, deeper than his usual one, a sign something was really off. “That’s none of your business.”

“I think it is- you guys are like my best friends and I hate it whenever you fight.” Clyde crosses his arms. “It’s weird not hanging out all together and Tweek’s always asking about you and you’re just so- mopey. Ugh, can’t you just make up?”

“You love it.” Craig counters.

“I don’t.”

“You do. How stupid do you think I am, Clyde? You wanted to spend more time with me, so here it is, I guess.”

Clyde almost slaps him, a mistake he will  _ not  _ make again. Instead he shakes Craig’s shoulders, a little beer spilling out on the aforementioned’s pants. “Wake up, man! You’re miserable without Tweek.”

Craig huffs, looking down, not caring that Clyde shook his shoulders. He sighs, putting the beer down and rubbing his neck, “I don’t wanna talk to him.”

Clyde raises an eyebrow at him, “why not?”

“I- It’s complicated.”

“Tell me,” Clyde urges.

“We never dated- apparently.”

Clyde’s mouth goes open in shock, “but- what? No, no, you guys have been together since like the fourth grade?”

Craig nods, “yep, that’s what I thought too. Apparently that was all lies to Tweek.”

Clyde looks down at his hands, like they hold the answer to his confusion. “Holy fucking shit man, I am so sorry for you.”

Craig huffs, crossing his arms and picking up the beer again. “Don’t be.”

Clyde frowns, now looking back at Craig. “You still gotta talk to him.”

Craig frowns, "I don't want to."

Clyde sighs, "fine. If you wanna be a baby go ahead. We both know you hate change."

Craig lets out a large puff of air, not quite a sigh but not fully an exhale either. "Maybe I'm not who you think I am."

Clyde snorts in a sort-of sad way. "I know you, Craig. You hate change and you will be miserable if you don't suck it up and talk to the dude. Jesus! Nobody could fake a relationship for six years and  _ not _ develop some kind of feelings."

"He- he did say he thought we had been dating for about a month."

Clyde grins, "see? Go talk to him dude, trust me."

"When have I ever?"

"Okay, okay, trust me on this one thing or else you're gonna lose a good thing."

~~~~

"I am… so done."

Butters blinks. "Huh?"

They're at Butters’ house, he had a pottery table and once he saw how frustrated Tweek was, invited him home in case it would calm him down.

It has not.

"I am so done with Craig!"

"Another fight?" Butters has never been especially close to either Tweek nor Craig but he has heard and been closeby while their fights have been going on.

Tweek sighs, "we broke up. Three weeks ago." Butters almost falls off the chair and smashes the small figure he's working on. Tweek continues, "the asshole won't talk to me. Asshole. Nghh- I think I'm too attached."

Butters tries to smile reassuringly but his eyes are still wide and open so it looks a bit fake. "Maybe this'll be good for you both then."

Tweek crosses his arms, sighing, "maybe."

"You seem much less… panicky? About this than I thought you'd be if this ever happened."

Tweek's actually hopped up on what feels like a thousand different medications for anxiety he's saved up over the years that probably don't match, but he's not about to say that. "I guess I just kind of… expected it in someway? Not like this but ugh, I've never thought that I'd be together with Craig forever."

Butters hums, an encouragement for Tweek to go on.

"I mean- what does he expect? Ngh, I can't read minds and the fucker refuses to talk, even before this. This- this might be it."

"Aw heck, Tweek, that's okay. You're young, you'll find someone else."

Tweek shakes his head, "I won't. What guy, who happens to be gay, would wanna date a twitchy freak like me?"

Butters hums and tries again to smile reassuringly, this time it reaches his eyes. "Don't tell Ken I said this, because heck, I might get mighty jealous if the two of ya start flirting, but he told me had a crush on you before."

Tweek freezes, "... me?"

Butters nods, "who else? I mean, that was before we got together. But what I meant was that people like you, heck, you're nice looking." Butters hums sadly, "and if Craig's been such a poophole, then don't get hung up on him."

Tweek feels like his whole world just shattered. He's been so- way too- attached to Craig that he’s never considered the possibility of anyone else, barely even in a friendly way. 

All good things eventually come to an end right?

…. Right?

~~~~

Tweek stops trying to even talk to Craig because honestly, he needs some time by himself, time where he can learn to function without Craig.

It's weird… but also liberating in a way. He feels oddly free, like he doesn't have to adjust, doesn't have to follow the path that's so clearly been made for him from the beginning. 

Although he wants too, sometimes, sometimes he wants to follow the path, wants to crawl into Craig's bed and cuddle him until he feels too warm and sweaty but never does anything about it. He wants to listen to Craig talk about stars and constellations or whatever else is on his mind. 

But he also enjoys this, in an odd way. Really, Tweek thought he'd be a mess, and especially because the issue they broke up over could be dealt with easily… but he's not. 

Tweek's fine, he thinks. He hopes Craig is too, and hey, who knows? Maybe they'll get back together, sometime later.

But maybe this was the numerous drugs Tweek had taken talking, Dr. Alto told him that he might feel bad about it later but Tweek doubts it. He feels okay, what's there to worry about?

~~~~

"Can we talk?"

Tweek blinks his heavy eyes out of sleep, he's taken too many doses to his prozac, a thing that's become regular in the past few weeks. "Uh," Craig looks weird, embarrassed, a little stone faced and slightly winded, like he'd just worked himself up. But Tweek doesn't want to talk, he's okay, and he wants to stay that way. He fears the delicate plate that his mental state balances on might crack if he talks to him. "No?"

Craig frowns, still looking a bit odd, slightly sad, maybe. "No?" He repeats.

Tweek nods, "yeah, I've got a class to get to."

Craig shakes his head, "Tweek, wait a second."

Tweek turns around with a sigh, "what?"

Crsig's eyebrows are drawn, his eyes are on the floor and Tweek can see his hands turn into fists. 

He backs away slowly.

Before he can get the chance to, Craig speaks. "I miss you."

The hallway turns silent, or maybe Tweek imagines it. Some of the students that were wandering off to their classes have turned their heads in confusion at the scene in front of them.

It's almost like a mirror world. 

A calm, unshaking and frowning Tweek stands before an embarrassed and flushed Craig who refuses to look the other in the face after confessing he misses him.

Does Craig really have to do this  _ here? _

"We-" Tweek looks around, there's not a lot of people looking at them, but there's a few. "We can talk about this later." He settles on answering. 

Craig shakes his head, "I need to say this before I lose my nerve."

"Not here." 

"Then let's skip. Just- I want to talk. I'm ready to hear your explanation."

Tweek feels his hands ball into fists, "we are not doing this here." If Craig keeps this going, he might punch him. 

_ Maybe. _

"Tweek, honey, we need to talk."

Tweek thinks he might lose it slightly, the pressure to answer is building and this is a big decision- whether to call Craig out on his douchebaggery, admit he messed up a bit or call the whole thing off. 

“Don’t call me honey. You lost that right when instead of being a rational person and talking our issues through, you walked out on me!” Tweek clears his throat, once again repeating, “we are not doing this here.”

In a mildly shocking manner Craig shakes his head but agrees. “Okay.”

“Ngh, just- ugh, I’ll come over after school alright?”

Craig just walks away and Tweek is stuck with the odd looks from his fellow students.

They’ve got a bit to talk about, and more importantly, some decision making to do.

  
  



	9. We're the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry! First I lost all of my will to write and then I got sick, recovered and wrote like 700 words on this and then I got sick, again. So I finished it at 1am last night. 
> 
> Yeah, it's the last chapter, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Thank you all for the support and lovely comments <3 They all made my day hearing. I hope you'll keep enjoying my work (: <3
> 
> Big thanks to my beta-reader [Littledemon66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66) who's helped me out a whole lot :D

It's a widely accepted fact that Craig's not good with words, so he tries to write some points he wants to touch upon during their conversation down. He underlines _unfair_ because that's just what Tweek is being. He's being so unfair about the whole thing, playing the victim.

But Craig's also sadly aware of the fact that Tweek has trouble seeing from other people’s point of view. He can't even count how many times Tweek's said "I can barely even handle my own point of view, a new scene would just mess me up." 

Craig doesn't even understand how what looked like such a small problem now has spiralled out of such control. 

He gives up on the list, words will have to do. 

It's a bit agonising waiting to find out if your boyfriend's gonna break up with you or not. But Craig's used to Tweek being an asshole and pushing things up until Craig just has to wait to find out if he's royally messed up or not.

Maybe they really just should break up.

~~~~

Tweek rings the doorbell at around six PM which is definitely not after school, like said, he's a bit of an asshole when he wants to be. 

For some reason he also seems really calm. It's kind of unnerving, how his mood can switch so easily.

"Hi." Craig says, stupidly. 

"Hi," Tweek replies. 

It's kind of awkward- no, scratch that, it's a lot of awkward. Tweek (still unusually calm) is just standing on the porch, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Well, uh," time to not be an asshole, one of the bigger challenges in Craig's life. "You wanna come in? I'll brew some coffee."

Tweek looks down at his feet, nodding. 

Craig's parents aren't home (thank god), and Tricia's over at Karen's, so it's just them. Craig isn't sure if that makes him more or less nervous. 

Before he can even give the finished coffee to Tweek (he spent that minute he was alone in the kitchen just staring at walls, so it wasn't that productive), Tweek stares right into his face, into his eyes, and blurts out "I'm being unreasonable."

Craig, unsure of what to do, nods and puts the mug down on the couch table. "Yes."

"I- I just- I'm sorry, for my part of it. Ngh- I've been thinking about it and- and I think I push all the blame onto you."

Craig's kind of relieved, mostly because Tweek's already realised exactly what he wanted to say and he doesn't have to figure out how to say it anymore. He nods again, "uh, I think I should apologise too. But uhm, I'm not great at this stuff-"

Tweek snorts, looking away as Craig sits down at the opposite end of the couch. "And you think I am?"

"Oh god no, we're both the worst." Craig starts to chuckle before it turns into a frowny sigh, "I don't wanna fight anymore. "

Tweek shakes his head, still not looking at him. "Me neither, it feels like one moment we're fine and the next… ngh." 

Craig nods and lets the silence take over for a while, it's not awkward but it's slightly tense as they both try to figure out what to say. 

"The whole time, you, uh, really thought we were just fake boyfriends?" Craig ends up asking, because he's been thinking about it, more than he probably should. 

He can hear Tweek swallow, "I thought you wouldn't- ngh, wanna be like that… with me, so I just assumed the fake thing was still- gah! Going on."

Craig blinks, "with… you?"

Tweek dares a glance his way, "yeah, uhm, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of a spaz."

And suddenly Craig's reminded of all the reasons why he loves Tweek. He's so… him. He's unique in almost every way, funny, cute and he might be a little bit insane at times, but it's nothing Craig can't  _ learn _ to handle.

Instead of saying how much he loves him, he just says "I'm gay."

To which Tweek blinks up at him, giving the response of, "me too." Then he blinks some more, face turning into the saddest frown Craig's ever seen. "I don't want to break up."

Craig kind of feels like crying, but he doesn't. Instead he shuffles closer to Tweek on the couch, not touching yet. "I don't either." Craig clicks his tongue, "Tweek, I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to be a hundred percent honest with me." Tweek just blinks at him again, head tilted in slight confusion. "Do I stress you out? Or overwhelm you?"

Tweek's gaze immediately drops to the floor. So that's the answer. He looks to be thinking. 

"Yeah." 

Craig had been expecting it, but to expect and hear is another thing. Suddenly his throat is dry and he's unsure of what to do. He knew the answer but he's not sure what to do with the confirmation.

"But- it's kind of… good? I mean, it makes me feel normal? I guess?" Tweek shrugs and the mood somehow feels slightly lifted. 

"Being overwhelmed makes you feel normal?"

Tweek nods, "all of this- us- makes me feel normal. Being stressed and arguing is a part of being in a relationship."

"I think we're the most abnormal people out there."

"Well, maybe, but ugh- it still makes me feel normal."

Craig snorts, "this really went easier than I thought it would."

Tweek nods, "we should probably communicate more."

"You sound like Clyde."

"Maybe Clyde has good ideas."

"I doubt it." Craig pulls Tweek slightly closer, still wary of the bitter mood from before. It's really unclear what this has brought- or if anything's even been solved. Craig still feels like he's learned something though. 

"I can't believe how assholish we've been."

"Totally."

"So uncool."

Craig nods. 

"Do you… uh, still wanna be together?"

Craig tries to hide his small smile in Tweeks hair. "I thought we established that, but yeah." 

"Just- ngh- making sure." 

Yeah, they've gotten maybe 25% (?) to figuring this out, but maybe they don't really have to yet. Carpe diem and that crap. 

"I'm not easy to deal with and I know that, so sorry in advance." Tweek says suddenly.

"Tweek, we've been inseparable since the 4th grade and you think I don't know that?" Tweek shakes his head, muttering something that sounds suspiciously much like giggles. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Hm?"

"I'm pretty difficult too."

"Understatement of the year."

Craig snorts and while it's not, it's really, really far from it, it kind of feels like all's right with the world.

… Until their next fight. Which, hey, let's hope it's not as big of one.

~~~~

"I started taking my Prozac again, I thought you should- ngh- know that."

Craig blinks, "oh, good for you."

Tweek looks slightly fearful. "You're not… disappointed?"

"No, I don't really care about the sex- okay, no that was a lie. We're being open with each other now, I  _ do _ care about it and I'd be lying if I said some part of me wasn't bummed but I care about you more."

"Aww~ Craig…"

"Tell anyone I said that and I'll throw out your coffee."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

Maybe it wasn't too bad not to have it all figured out in one fell swoop. Maybe just coming together and feeling what you need to feel, talking openly and admitting you're both capable of being assholes is good enough for the next while. 

But that's gay, so that's not what Craig thinks.

Except he's gay.

Well shit, he's gonna have to have an emergency meeting with Stripe when he gets home. Maybe she'll have some advice. 

Tweek once told him he's like a guinea pig, but honestly Craig thinks Tweek's more guinea pig-y. Maybe they both are. 

"Hey Tweek?"

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!" Tweek turns around, "yeah?"

"I think we're both the guinea pig." 

Tweek blinks at him a few times, "it makes zero sense but also all the sense."

Maybe that's how the two of them work together, they make no sense but they do. They fully, truly do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not everything got resolved but that's kind of how it is in life right? Everything just doesn't fall into place, even when it feels like it. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone out there <3


End file.
